Saknade Rötter
by Smargden
Summary: En mycket gammal Harry Potter sitter på sin ålders höst och rekapitulerar sitt liv. Dör och vaknar upp sommaren mellan år 2 och 3. Har kunskap i huvudet - men kroppen är inte har inte en gammal kropps styrka. Harry gör om den tidigare händelseutvecklingen till vad han själv känner för. Absolut AU. -: Det är i ett stycke men med 7 kapitel - alla samtidigt :-


Saknade Rötter

By Smargden

Saknade Rötter 1

1 . 1

2 . 4

3 . 12

4 . 14

5 . 24

6 . 36

7 . 50

— Ende — 59

2010-06-19; 2010-07-19; 2011-03-23; 2011-11-25; 2012-07-17; 2012-08-22; 2012-10-14; 2012-12-22; 2013-02-14; 2014-10-07; 2016-04-13 2016-08-15

1 .

Harry satt i sin gungstol och tänkte tillbaks på ett långt, ett mycket långt och ett mycket vemodigt liv;

Albus Dumbledore hade sett gammal ut när Harry såg honom första gången, och åren som följde hade inte gjort honom yngre. Nu var han själv betydligt äldre än så, och han visste att det bara handlade om dagar. Ja, han hade blivit trött allt snabbare om dagarna, han behövde vila ofta.

Att sitta på verandan i sin gungstol med ett glas som, genom Dobbys hjälp, alltid var till brädden fylld med kall näringsförstärkt öl, det hade varit hans eftermiddagsrutin i några år nu. Det var egentligen en av de få sakerna han ägnade sig åt, sitta och berätta minnen från livet han hade levt. Berätta för dikteringspennan som skrev ner det han berättade, medan Dobby ordnade pergamenten till böcker.

Visst kunde han ha använt modernare metoder, men han hade blivit fäst vid dikteringspennans svaga raspande på pergamentet. Dator och laserskrivare hade han använt, men även de hade med åren ersatts av elektroniskt papper, som trots allt inte hade någon bestående skrift. Programmen som översatte hans tal till datortext följde inte hans tanke på samma sätt som pennan som kopplade direkt till hans tanke mer än till det talade ordet.

Han hade bestämt sig för att skapa sin biografi, den hade besvärjelser för att ingen annan än han själv och Dobby skulle kunna läsa och förstå innehållet de närmaste 200 åren. Det var det som hade varit den egentliga orsaken att han höll fast vid det gamla, han kunde inte lägga den besvärjelsen över texten i datorn — och hoppas på att texten överlevde tiden för att kunna läsas långt senare.

Han var egentligen ganska besviken nu, han hade inte tänkt på det, de senare 400 åren, utöver det senaste, nu när han rekapitulerade sitt liv. Sju böcker hade någon skrivit om hans livsöde, utöver de barnböcker som hade kommit ut innan han ens kommit till Hogwarts. Han log när han tänkte på dem. Det var en hel del som var . . . som hade hänt honom genom livet, men det mesta hade hänt på lite annat sätt än som stod i böckerna, och de böckerna var bara mycket små delar av hans liv, dessutom hade det mesta av vardagsvåldet som flödade ignorerats i de böckerna, medan annat hade exploaterats.

RÖTTER, tänkte han, — en persons _rötter_ det är det som gör livet till vad det normalt är, att ha ett ursprung, att vara med och . . . och begrava sina föräldrar. Att växa upp med sina grannar, dem som bor i samma by. Släktingar, vänner och för all del — ovänner. För honom hade det varit ett liv bland främlingar hela tiden.

Sina föräldrar hade han inga egna minnen av, de minnen han hade av dem hade dessutom fläckats av det som påstods vara hans släktingar. _Påstods_ , han mindes när han fick reda på att hans mor Lily inte var syster med Petunia. Det var efter att han hade samlat blod från Dudley när han hade gjort sig illa en gång, och han tog det med till Gringotts för att göra en släktanalys, han hade velat se Vernons historia, om det fanns någon.

Det var då han upptäckte att Dudleys mor inte hade samma föräldrar som hans egen mor Lily hade som han började söka i gamla arkiv. Efter det hade han gått in på tidningarna och läst från den tiden, han fick då reda på att Petunia hade adopterats till familjen Evans genom att Lilys föräldrar var de enda som kände medömkan över henne. Hon hade blivit föräldralös just på det sätt Dursleys sa att hans föräldrar hade dött, hennes föräldrar hade dessutom gjort sig osams med så gott som alla i trakten.

Artikeln han hittade berättade om hur familjen Evans hade tagit flickan Petunia Grong till sig för att hon inte skulle behöva hamna på barnhemmet.

Det var när han sedan hade sökt upp alla handlingar han upptäckte att dokumenten hade besvärjelser på sig, besvärjelser som hindrade de omagiska att ens kunna se dem. Hade han inte fått söka i arkivkartongerna själv utan haft någon arkivarbetare som sökt dem hade han inte fått veta detaljerna omkring Petunias anslutning till hans familj.

Det hade tagit honom flera år att läka de såren. Men det förklarade också varför ingen av Dudleys omfattande kända och för många även okända barnaskara visade tecken på magi. Jo — han hade följt Dudleys spår och varit beredd på att rädda de barn som var magiska från Dursleys förbannelse.

Visst hade han haft en egen familj, visst hade han . . . eller hade han bara godtagit det. Jo, så var det, Ginerva Weasley, var den som _kom i hans famn_ vid — rätt tillfälle, men kärlek? — nä, mer ansvar än kärlek hade gjort att han _tog sig an_ flickan. Ja — de hade fått barn, hennes första var inte hans, hon påstod att fadern hade dött i striderna, men Harry hade diskret låtit göra ett arvstest på hennes förstfödda, och fadern var inte Caudwell hon hade sagt utan Zacharias Smith. Åren hade tagit ifrån honom de som inte mördandet tidigt hade tagit ifrån honom. Föräldrar ska inte behöva begrava sina barn — hade han ofta tänkt efter det. Vad värre var, de flesta som han kände, hade mördats på grund av honom. Men ingen skyldig hade kunnat hittas. Det var ändå en tid efter att de tre magikrigen hade ebbat ut.

"Dob . . ' _pop_ ' by"

"Master Harry kallade på Dobby." Sa en något till åren kommen husalv.

"Ja Dobby, du har varit min enda vän och familj nu i många år, jag har inte så många timmar kvar — tror jag. Jag tror jag ska avstå middagen i kväll, några gyllene droppar i en kupa får räcka. Säg mig Dobby — vad blir det av dig efter att jag inte blir kvar längre?"

"Dobby vet, och ordnar det Sir, var inte orolig _Master Harry_. Dobby ordnar."

"Det har du alltid gjort min vän. Det har du allti . . . . "

Dobby höll fram handen och slöt ögonen på den han hade levt för nu i över fem hundra år. Han var den äldsta av husalver någonsin. Men han hade bitit sig kvar för ingen annan kunde förstå master Harry som han förstod honom. Han hade gjort eden den dag då han blev fri från Lucius Malfoy, han skulle tjäna Harry Potter så länge Harry Potter levde, och lite till. Då hade han ingen aning om vad det skulle innebära för honom.

Det som nu sköljde över honom nu var en enorm våg av energi, då insåg Dobby att det fanns en möjlighet, med den mängden energi fanns det enbart en sak han kunde göra, han bävade en stund för vad hans Harry skulle säga — men beslutet var redan fattat inom honom.

—

2 .

Harry vaknade i sin säng på Privet Drrive Nr 4 efter en mycket underlig dröm, som om han hade levt i . . . tills han blev över 525 år gammal. De sista 400 åren hade han levt ensam, helt ensam så när som Dobby och Winky. Winky hade varit med dem tills hon dog av ålderdom, för 209 år sedan. Det hade varit både avkopplande men samtidigt väldigt ensamt. Visst hade han varit _ute bland folk_ — ibland, men alla var de främlingar för honom. Hur mycket hjälte han än hade varit så var de alla främlingar för honom, och vem mindes en levande hjälte efter ett halvt millennium. Men alla kände de till honom, men ingen av dem _kände_ honom, och för honom var de alla främlingar.

Men det var ju bara en dröm, en mycket underlig dröm, men vad kunde han annat vänta efter att nyligen ha blivit biten av en basilisk, och räddad till baks till livet av en fenix? Men allt det kom på sin skam när Dobby gjorde entré.

"Marster Harry — Master Harry det fungerade."

"Vadå fungerade?"

"Jag tog oss tillbaks master Harry, tillbaks till . . . tills vi kan göra det annorlunda."

"Menar du att du drömde samma dröm som jag?"

"Master Harry — sir, titta på här — papper, böcker, det är de anteckningar master Harry gjorde de senaste åren, berättelsen om dina 525 år."

"Måste det inte hända lika igen? Jag menar om det redan har hänt, måste det inte hända igen?"

"Nej Master Harry. Inte alls, jag kunde ha valt annan tid, men tre saker var viktiga. Dobby måsta vara från sin onda master, basilisk och fenix gav master många olika gåvor — och extra långt liv, och ingen viktig har dött ännu. Alltså ingen annan än han första året, men han var ju redan förbi räddning. Jag har gjort saker här, du minns att du inte är släkt med dem — ja?" undrade Dobby och Harry nickade jakande, så Dobby fortsatte. "Nu vet de inte om dig, och du ska inte ens gå ut genom den där dörren. I natt har de glömt allt om Harry Potter och allt om magi."

"Berätta mer." Begärde Harry för han hade delade meningar om att leva om fem sekel, som det hade varit.

— * —

Dobby hade talat länge, och de båda visste hur det hade urartat på bara ett par år, Sirius skulle _rymma_. Och de måste ta hand om honom, och det betydde att de behövde komma innanför Gringotts inre krets.

Goblins är visserligen penningsugna, men de har också heder. Det ingår i deras heder att _skinna_ alla de kan, men om de godtar att bli kompanjon med någon så att de ingår ett avtal — då är goblins de mest lojala som går att hitta, så länge det följer avtalets bokstav. Alltså innan avtalet är klart, ingår det deras natur att få bästa möjliga utfall för sig själva, men när det är färdigt avtal — då är de helt ärliga emot det, inte nödvändighetsvis mot sina partners — men mot överenskommelsen som sådan.

Dessutom har de ett internationellt nätverk, och är de bästa att ta hjälp av i försäljningen av basilisken. 10 procent av inkomsten hade de förhandlat till sig, alltså efter att alla omkostnader var ombesörjda. Harry hade varit vaksam där, och klarat ut att inga omkostnader fick vara högre än de verkligen var, omkostnaderna fick inte överstiga 5 procent. Dessutom förbehöll han sig rätten till allt skinn samt alla tänder och allt gift, han visste från längre fram att goblins kunde göra nästan vad som helst för inkromet av en basilisk av den storleken. Till skinn räknades även de ömsade skalen, och ögonlocken, allt det var hans _privata_ och ingick inte i uppgörelsen.

Harry lyckades förhandla fram ett minsta garantibelopp om sex miljoner gallons. Men det beräknades ge minst tio miljoner ytterligare för hans egen del. Eftersom Harry också behövde ett rörelsekapital omgående fick han en förskottsbetalning på 100'000 galleons, efter att han själv, Dobby och två av Gringotts representanter hade tagit sig in till kammaren där basilisken fanns.

— * —

Det hade sedan blivit en jobbig sommar för paret Harry Potter och husalven Dobby. De hade tillsammans bestämt att det som hände . . . det som kunde komma att hända, om inget gjordes — inte skulle få hända. Och för det måste en hel del saker göras. De flesta av det var olagliga saker. Det anses olagligt att ta död på personer, men innan kriget _förra gången_ var över så hade många, många fler dött. Så det handlade om att döda några för att rädda många. Fler än en kunde ge syftningar på ' _för den goda sakens skull_ '.

Så snart Sirius var ute väntade Harry in honom, och med både Dobbys och Hedwigs hjälp var han snabbt infångad.

"Sirius, ta det lugnt, vi vet att du är oskyldig och vill åt Peter, men nu handlar det om mycket allvarligare saker."

Harry började berätta medan Dobby serverade dem kvällsmat. Det tog Harry lång tid att övertyga Sirius om hur illa det egentligen hade gått. Men genom alla åren med tankemagi kunde Harry transferera sina minnen direkt in till Sirius, efter det tog det inte lång tid innan det började gå upp för honom hur illa det egentligen hade gått.

—

Genom Harrys affärer med Gringotts kom det upp på högsta nivå där, och efter att Regnot hade konfererat länge med Harry började ännu en affärsuppgörelse närma sig en fullbordan.

Om Harry kunde presentera en order från en valvsinnehavare att transferera innehållet i deras valv till ett specifikt valv för att allt sedan diskret vidaretransfererades till ännu ett annat valv så hade de på Gringotts inga skyldigheter att _inte_ göra som de var tillsagda. Men varje sådan begäran var tvungen att vara bekräftad med valvsinnehavarens egen valvsnyckel, medan den ordinarie innehavaren själv höll i den. Om det gjordes med brev enbart, då skulle två droppar färskt blod också finnas på pergamentet. Direkta _uttag_ var något helt annat, men att flytta mellan valv fanns det tillräckligt med möjligheter att ordna. Om sedan personen var död någon dag senare gjorde det inte dem på Gringotts något. Naturligtvis kostade det att flytta saker mellan valven. För tre förflyttningar godtog Gringotts att lösa det — för dem de själva uppfattade som kända dödsätare, eller de som ansågs som fiender av dem.

Harry hade inte låtit 500 år av slughet gå förlorad heller, girighet hade blivit mångas fall, nu gällde det att bygga på det. Till Harrys stora glädje fanns det fortfarande torra rester, i en av golvbrädernas springor i bokhandeln, av blodet från Lucius Malfoy efter att Arthur Wasley hade klappat till honom sommaren innan. Diskret hade han kallat upp de intorkade resterna till ett kuvert.

Efter många dupliceringsbesverjelser vågade han testa det med en förvandlingstrolldryck. Jo, han blev Lucius Malfoy för en timme. Att sedan skriva brevet om begäran att överföra 750'000 till Severus Snape och 10'000 till Cornelius Fudge, från familjevalvet Malfoy, han tecknade det med det _blod_ han hade skapat med de intorkade resterna var enkelt. Slutligen sände han ett brev till Lucius Malfoy från Hogsmeade medan han såg ut som Severus Snape, förhoppningsvis var det allt som behövdes.

Att både kuvert och brev började pyra rök och sedan brinna så snart det öppnades gjorde att spårning av det blev omöjligt att göra efteråt. Den lilla mängd nervgift som hade kommit i kontakt med Lucius fingrar hade kanske inte räckt men tillsammans med det som fanns i röken och ångorna från det pyrande och sedan brinnande brevet räckte med stor marginal, sex sekunder senare började Lucius krampa och efter ytterligare några sekunder var Lucius Malfoy inte längre vid liv.

—

Sirius hade sina egna planer för hur han skulle agera. Men för det behövde han ha frikänts för det han hade anklagats för. Med lite mer förvandlingskonst lyckades de med nästa konststycke. Harry visste var Peter Pettigrew fanns, så det ingreppet var enkelt. Nästa insats var riskabelt, nämligen att _stjäla_ Barty Cruch Jr.

Problemet sedan blev att placera en medvetslös, men skadad Peter Pettigrew och en till Sirius Black förvandlad Barty Cruch på en öppen plats i Diagopngränden. Att Barty dessutom drogades med sprit och besvärjelser så han knappt visste vad han hette hjälpte honom inte heller.

De passade tiden så det skulle vara högst tio minuter förvandlingstid kvar, innan Barty återfick sitt verkliga utseende. 70 meter ifrån höll Harry platsen under uppsikt, han hade ett jaktgevär med kikarsikte inriktat ifall något gick snett.

En av aurorerna, en som Harry med åren lärt sig var på Voldemorts sida, som kom till platsen var just på väg att använda sitt trollspö mot den utslagne _Sirius_ , när Harry såg det. Han tryckte på avtryckaren, och kände rekylen. Knäskålen på auroren försvann, Harry vågade inte riskera en bom genom att försöka skjuta sönder trollspöt. Han var tacksam att han hade både magisk och omagisk ljudeliminering. Auroren skulle överleva, och kunna utfrågas, samtidigt gjorde det att saker tog längre tid, tillräckligt för att utseendet av Sirius Black, skulle hinna förvandlas till en annan rymling från Azkaban.

—

Albus Dumbledore kände ett hugg i magen när han läste _The Profet_ följande morgon.

 _ **Hur många döda lever?**_

 _Petra Kabbanoff i samarbete med Rita Skeeter_

 _I går kväll blev jag oväntat vittne till något märkligt, efter en kort strid som jag inte såg början av, såg jag aurorerna som samlades vid två skadade. Sirius Black och den vi trott vara avliden Peter Pettigrew. En av aurorerna riktade in sitt trollspö mot den jag först trodde var Black, det jag hörde fick det att isa sig i mig_ _ **avada ke**_ _var vad som hördes innan han avbröt det med ett skri av smärta samtidigt som hans knä krossades._

 _Det visade sig att minister Fudge har_ _ **beordrat**_ _Blacks avrättning direkt aurorerna ser honom. Det som verkar ha varit ett iscensatt sätt för Black att få aurorerna att inte längre jaga honom gick om intet av den manövern. Barty Cruch junior troddes ha dött i Azkaban sedan något år, men tydligen finns det flera som har lämnat Azkaban, men utan att för den skull jagas som galna hundar._

 _Just innan denna tidnings pressläggning kom ett brev till redaktionen. I det finns en lång förklaring av olika saker, men det går i korthet ut på att Peter Pettigrew är_ _ **animagus med form råtta**_ _, en råtta som saknar ena tån. Bilden nedan är från ett tidigare nummer av denna tidning. Den råtta som syns i bild saknar en framtå, en familj har haft den som keldjur i många år. Jämför det med det finger som saknas på Peter Pettigrev._

 _Dessutom följde det med något som är svårt att förklara, minnen av när hemlighetsbesvärjelsen som gjordes och det visar att det är Peter Pettigrew som går in som hemlighållare över makarna Potters gömställe._

 _Vidare visas minnet av bevittnandet av testamentet efter makarna Potter, det bevittnas av Sirius Black och Albus Dumbledore, och det går tydligt att se två viktiga saker i skriften. Hemlighållaren ska påstås vara Sirius Black, för att skydda Peter Pettigrew. Detta vet Albus Dumbledore, och ändå låter han Sirius Black ruttna i Azkaban._

 _Nästa viktiga sak som finns är var deras barn ska växa upp. Flera alternativ på det finns, det som är mest uppseendeväckande är att familjen Dursley ska VÄGRAS ha något med deras barn att skaffa._

 _På en liten sekvens i minnet ler fru Potter och nämner för Sirius att 'Harry ska få en syster på våren'. Vi vet att det inte blev så._

 _På tal om Pojken som överlevde och döda som lever vidare. Denna reporter har från flera oberoende källor hört vad Harry Potter påstås ha drabbats av under hans två år på Hogwarts. Att ha blivit utsatt för mordförsök under Quidditchutövandet, att ha stridit mot ett bergstroll inne på Hogwarts för att hindra det att döda andra elever, att nattetid tvingats till förbjudna skogen för att söka efter något som skadar och dödar enhörningar, för att där ännu en gång möta det, det vi alla inte ens vågar nämna vid namn. Och att slutligen strida mot en av lärarkåren som var besatt av det monster han mötte vid blott 15 månaders ålder. Det var Harry Potters_ _ **Första**_ _år på Hogwarts._

 _Kanske minns många de hemska sakar som hände senaste läsåret. Efter att många hade blivit förstelnade bortfördes flickan Weasley. Just som skolan var på väg att stängas kom denna unga man tillbaks med den saknade flickan, och kunde visa på vad som hade hänt under året. Återigen orsakat av det monster vi inte vågar nämna vid namn. Det monstret kunde kommendera en 60 fot lång basilisk. Basiliskens blick förstelnar om man inte ser den direkt i ögonen utan via en reflekterande yta. Den basilisken är också det som för femtiotalet år sedan krävde ett offer som en annan elev beskylldes för, efter att ha besegrat basilisken tvingades Potter ännu en gång undanröja det inte ens aurorerna vågar säga namnet på — mot den stred Harry Potter — och vann under hans_ _ **andra år på det som sägs vara den säkraste platsen i världen**_ _— enligt rektorn._

 _Två år på Hogwarts har han fyra gånger tvingats möta den vi inte vågar nämna vid namn. Två år i rad har det monstret visat sig på Hogwarts – är han död eller måste vi frukta honom igen?_

 _För mer i dramat läs eftermiddagsutgåvan._

—

Sirius och Harry prickade av Lucius Malfoy, Dobby hade kunnat se resultatet, men det fanns många kvar.

Severus Snape skulle förmodligen förhöras av aurorerna, så snart de fick veta om den begäran som Gringotts hade fått. Gringotts var förvarnade på att inte godta brevet från _Malfoy_ de kunde se att blodfläckarna inte var autentiska. Dobby hade påpassligt placerat två utkast till brevet i Snapes skräpsamling. Det mest markanta beviset skulle sedan vara det _blod_ Harry hade framställt av resterna han hittade. Aurorerna skulle kunna hitta även det i Snapes arbetsrum på Hogwarts.

Tre dagar senare blev det _husrannsakan_ i Snape's lokaler samtidigt med att han arresterades. Albus förstod inget alls, och fick inte heller någon information om vad som hände, trots hans positioner.

Snape förblev borta och medan Albus försökte få information av Cornelius slog Harry till mot Hogwarts. Inte så allvarligt som det kanske lät, men kabinettet som Draco möjligen avsåg laga skulle han stjäla, han hade först avsett bränna upp det men fler kan spela med samma falska kort.

Så med sig från Hogwarts hade han Rowenas Diadem och kabinettet. Dessutom hade han passat på att kopiera några dussin böcker. Böcker han hade låtit rummet ta fram kopior av böcker från Albus Dumbledores privata bokhylla. Böcker han skulle få ärva om några år om den gamla tidslinjalen skulle fått råda.

För att göra bedrägeriet komplett begärde han av rummet att få 'låna' Dumbledores minnesflaskor, dom han mindes från sitt 6.e år. Han tittade igenom dem igen, så hade han dem i färskt minne. Han avslutade med att titta på de minnen han själv hade från när Dumbledore hämtade in ringen, och det falska bröstspännet, som han själv var med på hämtningen av. Liksom hur Dumbledores hand hade blivit på grund av ringen.

Medan det ännu inte hade upptäckts något mystiskt omkring honom, tränade Harry upp sin kropp i förvandlingskonsten. Alla hade påstått att självförvanding mellan olika mänskliga utseenden inte var förenligt med självförvandling till djurform. Med det hade de cementerat en falsk utsaga vilket alla med metamorfi förstod att de _inte_ lönade att träna för animagi. Samtidigt som de som började med animagi aldrig ens försökte med metamorfi.

Harry däremot hade mer i besvikelse än i övertygelse _tvingat i sig_ trolldrycken för att visa sin animagusform, ifall han hade någon. Han visste då att han kunde styra sitt hår, men han ansåg inte det vara metamorfi. Han fann en form, och blev glad för det, men innan det var över hade han också mött en svart fenix. Han hade varit över tjugo när han gjorde det — förra gången. Så han satte igång att göra några satser av den trolldrycken.

Parallellt med det tränade han sig på att förvandla djur till mänsklig gestalt. Visst var han en _mördare_ nu, och värre skulle det bli — han skrattade inombords när han tänkte resten av den meningen — _för den goda sakens skull_ – var tydligen allt tillåtet.

Animagus, polyjuice och sanningsserum, var vad han fokucerade på i trolldrycksväg. Azkaban skulle inte bli sig likt. Han hade funderat på att lägga sitt egenkomponerade märke — ett som han aldrig hade använt, men när han forskade på Voldemorts märke visste han hur det skulle gå till — att ta över Voldemorts märkta. Men han valde att avstå det — tills vidare.

—

3 .

Medan Severus fortfarande fanns i Aurorernas cell somnade han stillsamt in i den slutliga vilan. Dobby hade inga svårigheter att hjälpa till med ingredienserna till hans middag.

Det mest intressanta var brevet som Narcissa lämnade till Shacklebolt med orden.

"Jag hittade detta bland min avlidne makes papper som jag går igenom för när jag försöker få en bild av vad som behöver göras."

 _Lucius_

 _Du lovade att föra över 10'000 galleons, jag behöver dem omgående om jag inte måste ta upp din situation med Aurorerna. Eller lösa situationen på annat sätt._

 _C.F._

—

Det kopplade Cornelius samman med Snapes och Lucius mystiska dödsfall. Den aggressive Fudge kunde inte heller ge någon förklaring till varför han hade haft en månadsinkomst från Malfoys på 1000 galleons, i samband med Lucius Malfoys död upphörde utbetalningarna.

Gringotts hade snällt lämnat över dokumentationen avseende Lucius Malfoys _diskreta_ sidoutbetalningar. Med det blev det många fler förhör, och så snart någon märkt dödsätare hamnade i Aurorernas celler _somnade de in för gott_.

Efter att 39 olika dödsfall hade ägt rum började aurorerna misstänkas och där hittades fyra märkta dödsätare som hade massiva minnesbesvärjelser. Det antogs att de hade gjort dessa på varandra för att förhindra att kunna spilla information vid förhör.

Efter att de hade tagits om hand upphörde också dödsfallen inne i ministeriets celler, vilket gjorde bevisningen komplett. Men – det var bara mycket små detaljer av vad Harry, Dobby och Sirius hade åstadkommit under sommaren.

Med hjälp av kabinettet hade de hämtat in Lucius privata boksamling. Det _skapade_ blodet räckte för att identifiera dem som rättmätliga användare, därför kunde de också skriva av adresser och andra uppgifter som kunde leda dem till gömda kassakistor med Galleons. Det var Voldemorts samlade kapital, Lucius var hans kassör, men Harry hade dessutom Voldemorts minnen.

Med mer än fem hundra års erfarenheter hade Harry valt att _öppna_ Voldemorts slumrande medvetna och bränna ner den själsliga delen av horcruxet, men först efter att han hade flyttat in dess minnen i en separat kammare i hans strukturerade medvetna.

Det var i dessa gömmor som kunskapen om de extra valvens nycklar också fanns, valv som var _korresponderande_ till respektive _huvudvalv_. Ur dem kunde han hämta ut hur mycket han ville så länge huvudvalven kunde täcka upp det begärda.

Att bara ösa ut guldet från alla de 29 valven, de som hade dessa valv skulle vara sänkta dödsätare. Inom sig log Harry, Gringotts kunde inte ta ut någon avgift medan han plundrade de dödsätare som hade gett Voldi tillgången till deras valv

Det hade varit en jobbig sommar — för många. Dumbledore hade inte haft anledning att misstänka att Harry hade _flyttat ut_ , men saker hade sprungit ifrån den nu trötte Dumbledore. Han visste att han behövde Snape, för alla de trolldrycker han behövde _av speciella orsaker_. Men även för de informationer som Severus påpassligt stal från elevernas medvetande utan att de själva visste om det. Men källan för det var nu borta. Men det fanns andra som han hade hållhakar på, och han behövde sina speciella _hjälpmedel_ så starkt att han avsåg låta snuskesluggan få lite frihet bara han själv fick det han behövde.

—

4 .

Det drog ihop sig för tredje året på Hogwarts för Harry, visst hade han diskuterat med Ron om ämnen de skulle välja. Men Harry hade nu helt andra förutsättningar. Ron, och hans syster skulle komma märka att Harry inte längre var — så lätthanterad som förut, men å andra sidan hade hon inte kommit så långt i relationen — den här gången.

Om Harry mindes rätt, och inget hade förändrats, skulle det handla om dementorer. MEN — mycket hade ändrats. Vad Harry förstod kunde det bottna i att två olika personer, Albus Dumbledore, eller Lucius Malfoy, hade styrt så att det skulle finnas dementorer omkring Hogwarts. Uteblev de, så var det möjligen Malfoy som hade insisterat på det, annars skulle det vända uppmärksamheten mot Dumbledore.

Ministeriet var fortfarande besatta av jakten på Sirius Black, och många av sommarens mystiska dödsfall på Ministeriet lades honom till last. Framför allt efter att Peter Pettigrew hade mystiskt försvunnit från ministeriets cell.

Att Fudge kunde tysta ner att de hade haft Peter Pettigrew och att förhören av Pettigrew hade friat Sirius Black, hjälpte inte. Black skulle infångas — och dödas, han var massmördare enligt det Fudge proklamerade. Harry och Sirius hade inget val annat än att bida tiden.

Innan skolstarten valde Harry att investera stort, ' _en_ _resandes lyxkoffert_ ' för sina egna _riktiga_ saker, den gamla skolkofferten skulle han ha värdelöst skräp i. Bland skräp, fanns även några välgjorda kopior, som exempelvis marodörkartan för Hogwarts. Naturligtvis hade den inte andra faciliteter än att när 'lösenordet' gavs såg det inledningsvis ut som vanligt, men placeringen av personer, och deras rörelser hade inget med verkligheten att göra, utöver vad personen som höll i kartan själv kunde se omkring sig.

Osynlighetsmantelns kopia hade den egenheten att bäraren uppfattade sig själv som osynlig — men det var han ensam om att göra. Likaså köpte Harry en komplett uppsättning Hogwarts studie litteratur, på hyllan för begagnat. Det skulle ju se realistiskt ut.

Det bästa med den nya kofferten var att den också hade en väska, och ur den väskan kunde han plocka ut det som fanns i tre av hyllorna i ett av rummen i koffertens lägenhet. På så sätt behövde han inte öppna kofferten för att ta ut böcker, eller annat material han förvarade på det stället i kofferten.

Han hade ett brev att skriva, samtidigt som han bad Hedwig att sedan vänta på Hogwarts.

 _Till Hogwarts skolledning._

 _Angående de ämnen jag avser läsa med början av kommande skolår, jag har med erfarenhet av mina två år i Hogwarts kommit fram till att jag har ett enda behov._

 _ATT ÖVERLEVA I STRID._

 _Det betyder att jag_ _ **INTE**_ _kommer att ha tid att brygga helande trolldryck under strid, det jag inte har med mig när jag angrips kommer jag inte att ha möjlighet att hinna göra innan ett eventuellt behov är förbi, det jag skulle kunna ha bryggt i förväg har jag råd att köpa._

 _Jag kommer_ _ **INTE**_ _att ha något behov av att veta i vilka stjärnbilder planeterna befinner sig i när jag försöker undvika att dödas av Voldemorts — eller andras aktiviteter._

 _Jag kommer_ _ **INTE**_ _att behöva titta efter vilka örter som växer på platsen för striden, vare sig före — under eller efter uppgörelsen._

 _Jag kommer_ _ **INTE**_ _att behöva veta namnen på de som var ledande i försvaret vid goblinupproren för 500 år sedan._

 _Kort sagt — allt som inte behövs för det jag verkligen behöver, kommer jag inte att offra tid på._

 _Med anledning av de lärare i försvar vi har haft i två år tror jag att jag lär mig bättre i det ämnet genom egenstudier i biblioteket än i en lektionssal med Lockhart, eller någon av hans författarkollegor._

 _De ämnen jag BEHÖVER, är FÖRSVAR, stridsteknik, besvärjelser, förvandlingskonst och runor. Det jag väljer till är aritmetik, inte för att jag har användning för det under pågående försvar, men med kunskap i det ämnet kan jag komma upp med egna varianter av besvärjelser som bättre fyller mitt behov, om jag får leva så länge att jag har nytta av kunskapen._

 _Om det inte finns en lärare som jag kan godta, i de ämnena avser jag 'hyra in mig' på Hogwarts — men inte delta i lektionerna, och därmed inte heller bidra till övriga lärarlöner, alltså min årsavgift ska omfatta den mat jag nyttjar vilket blir lunch om jag skaffar förläggningsplats på tre kvastar, för då blir det frukost och middag där._

 _Föresten, när jag tänker efter blir det mitt FÖRSTA VAL. Jag kommer alltså_ _ **INTE**_ _läsa som elev vid Hogwarts detta år, och jag väljer att bo privat på Tre Kvastar, det gör att jag får mer ro till studier._

 _Skulle det bli så att jag trots det ansluter till Hogwarts, så gör jag det under HELT NYA FÖRUTSÄTTNINGAR — det innebär en ny sortering._

 _Meddela föreståndaren för Gryffindors elevhem att jag_ _ **INTE**_ _heller står till förfogande för spel och lek — typ quidditch._

 _Högaktningsfullt_

 _Harry James Potter._

 _I ovan skrivna instämmer jag Sirius Orion Black, gudfar och legal målsman för Harry James Potter (trots ministeriets förtal och fördömande av mig)._

 _Sirius Black_

—

"Harry, om du kommer att skippa Hogwarts och studera privat varför ens återvända dit?"

"Det finns personer där som jag värnar om, för dem vill jag vara där. Det finns personer där jag inte längre avser krusa för, på grund av dem, tänker jag hålla mig på avstånd. Om jag ska tillbaks dit, blir det Ravenclaw eller Slytherin. Nu när Snape är borta, kan det bli intressant. Det elevhuset har direkt nergång till Salazars kamrar, vilket jag skulle ha användning av."

"Men du tänker alltså inte åka Hogwarts Express till Hogsmeade?"

"Nej, jag flammar mig Tre Kvastar från Diagongränden, så hyr jag in mig och betalar en långtidshyra, tänker rektorn försöka inhibera det måste han betala avbokningen. Ditt jobb är att inte komma i vägen för någon dementor, eller Fudges aurorer. Vi vet att de är lite glada i att göra honom till viljes."

"Jo — det ska gudarna veta. Hur gick det föresten med The Profet?"

"Ted, lovade att det skulle bli strikta linjer, genom att han har fullmakterna för dina och mina ägarandelar med det så kan de inte göra annat än som de blir tillsagda. De ska bara skriva det de kan ta ed på att är sanning, utifrån deras egna efterforskningar. Alternativt tala om vem som vill ha det sagt. Och om den personen inte ger ett trovärdigt intryck — ska de begära sanningsbetygelse, eller inte ta det till tryck."

"Om de ändå försöker?"

"Då — så är det stopp och permittering för ALLA på tidningen, i en vecka utan tidning — och utan lön. Några såna markeringar gör att de inte kommer att se med blida ögon på den som orsaker det."

"Pettigrew — tror du att det kommer i tidningen om förhören och hans rymning?"

"Jo, de har fått i uppgift att _forska_ i det, liksom att _forska_ i de mystiska dödsfall som hände i ministeriets celler."

"Och du hade inget med det att föra?"

"Jo — men jag vet vilka som mördat för nöjes skull, och som fortsatte med det trots att de inte behövde. Det handlar inte om _hämnd_ det handlar om att rädda de som _kan_ komma att bli offer för dem, ifall de får gå fria. Du vet — rättsapparaten den går alltid på, hmmm _**SKA**_ gå på, — _så mycket brott renderar i det eller det straffet_. Alltså STRAFF, något som är en form av myndighetskontrollerad **HÄMND**. Lagen tittar aldrig på vad som händer de kommande offren ifall mördarna kommer ut i det fria igen, jag försöker bara utifrån den kunskap jag har — rädda, oskyldiga från dessa satans avskum."

"Men du låter döda dem, på sätt som inte kan vara annat än avrättning — mord rent ut sagt."

"Jag — har låtit göra det, ja. Dum-le-dåre lät dig förtvina i Azkaban — inte därför att han trodde du hade gjort det du anklagades för, utan därför att _han_ skulle ha tillgång till mig. Det är värre, därför att det tjänar hans privata syften, jag plockar bort mördare ' _för den goda sakens skull_ '."

"Jag klagar inte Harry, jag bara vill att du ska se realistiskt på det, och vad det betyder ifall det kommer upp till allmän kännedom — inte vad som skulle hända annars, utan det sätt de har _försvunnit_."

"Därför vet vi inget om det heller. Och så länge ministeriet själva tror att orsaken finns hos dem — så är allt ok. Men, vi har några jobb att göra under hösten. Du ska skicka brev till mig, från Marocko, se till att ta dig dit, och inte minst därifrån, utan att du lämnar spår när du tar dig därifrån."

"Jo, jag vet, och båten är perfekt att ha som bas för oss. Så snart vi separerar drar jag iväg till Gibraltar, och har det som utgångsplats. Lycka till Harry, var försiktig."

"Du också Sirius, kom ihåg att ha telefonen på, på lördagar och söndagar, mellan klockan åtta och fem över på morron och kväll. Spegeln fungerar inne på Hogwarts, men den går att magiskt följa så länge man finns innanför någon annans områdesskydd. Albus _kan_ notera att någon använder spegelförbindelse, och om han har lite känsla för det och får tid på sig, så kan han länka en av speglarna hos sig själv till att följa våra samtal. Därför kan vi aldrig ha dem öppna längre än en minut, och aldrig regelbundet."

"Vi har talat om det förut Harry, och jag vet — minns det du också, du är inte ensam om det. Och behöver du hjälp — glöm inte att Remus finns."

"Jag vet att han finns, men han äter ur Dubles händer, det försätter honom i fel läger. Skulle inte Dumle ha skapat Voldi, skulle Thomas Riddle ha kunnat vara en nyttig och bra person, men Dumble sådde _hat_ i honom, liksom han försökte med mig — och lyckades. Bara det att jag inte låter det ta överhanden, eller låta det, eller han att styra mig. Jag _hatar_ att man försöker manipulera mig. Det gör att jag slår tillbaks på det, de andra lägren har visat vilka metoder som ska användas."

"Okej, försök komma ut så du kan använda telefonen, den 11 och 25, så försöker vi hålla oss till minst var fjortonde dag, på lördagarna. Sköt om dig."

"Du också Sirius."

Med det försvann Harry ner till tunnelbanan, medan Sirius steg upp på tåget som förde honom till Dover.

—

"Professor McGonagall, har ni diskuterat det jag skrev om?"

"Jo Potter, örtlära, trolldryck, försvar, förvandlingskonst, besvärjelser, historia och astronomi är ämnen som alla läser. Ordet alla innebär SAMTLIGA, alltså även dig Potter."

"Det avgör saken, adjö." Sa Harry och försvann trots Minervas rop efter honom. Han hade en kvast att flyga på medan hon stod kvar där hon stod, så han var utom hörhåll på ögonblicket."

—

Harry hade valt att agera snabbt, därför fanns han på ministeriets utbildningsavdelning.

"Potter — vad kan vi stå till tjänst med?"

"Jag behöver göra 5 snabba test för O.W.L. inget krav på att det är flullskaligt, jag behöver dem inte för att söka jobb, jag behöver _ha gjort_ O.W.L. – testet. Försvar — en duell, förvandling, några snabba saker, besvärjelser — samma sak, det är tre. Örtlära, bör jag kunna klara godkänt på några minuter, liksom skötsel av magiska djur. Kan vi klara av det på — ett par timmar?"

"Ska inte du till Hogwarts i morgon?"

"Jag har begärt att sluta på Hogwarts, och ska hitta någon som kan hjälpa mig med privata studier. Men för att komma förbi det där med sorteringen och att vara kvar tills man har O.W.L. måste jag göra proven — snabbt, så säg vad det kostar för att lösa det. Jag betalar för att det ska gå fort, inte för att få resultat."

"Okej — för 55 galleons, så får du alla dokument du behöver, MEN — det blir alla ämnen, du behöver naturligtvis inte göra dem, men det betyder bara att det står _ej utfört_ , för det ämnet, och du kan inte ta om något av dem."

"Okej, här är guldet." Sa Harry och skuvade över 5 stycken 10-galleonsmynt och 5 en-galleons."

—

Två och en halv timme senare kunde han lämna ministeriet, med sitt provresultat, det hade alla stämplas med det han behövde ha.

 _Resultat O.W.L. för Harry James Potter 31-07-1980_

 _Provet utfört på utbildningsavdelningen MoM 31-08-1993_

 _Provresultat:_

 _Aritmetik — : A_

 _Astronomi — : ej prövat_

 _Besvärjelsekonst — : O sammantaget A_

 _Första hjälpen — : O sammantaget A_

 _Förvandlingskonst — : O sammantaget A_

 _Historia — : ej prövad_

 _Kunskap om magiska djur — : A_

 _Mugglarkunskap — : A_

 _Försvar — : O sammantaget A_

 _Runlära— E sammantaget A_

 _Spådomskonst ej prövad_

 _Trolldryckstillverkning — O sammantaget A_

 _Örtlära — : E sammantaget A_

 _Summa_ _ **tio**_ _godkända resultat i nivå O.W.L._

 _Då ett ämne har teoretisk och praktisk del så har bedömningen gjorts på de praktiska tillämpningarna, samt muntlig redogörelse för den teoretiska delen. Då detta prov är genomfört under mycket stor tidspress, har många delar generaliserats. Och totalbedömningen avser godkänd eller underkänd._

 _Den prövade har visat en bred allmänkunskap i de ämnen som berörts, och det är provförrättarens absoluta uppfattning att skulle provet ha utförts under normala förhållanden skulle helt andra värden erhållits._

 _Dock var kravet att testas — och testas snabbt för att förhoppningsvis erhålla godkänt i behövligt antal ämnen. Därför är även bedömningen gjord i en hast, och om den prövade har uppnått minst godkänt, har ämnet belönats med ett 'A' för Accept._

 _Den prövade är medveten om att då provet har utförts, kan det inte begäras att få göras om._

 _Lärlingsintyg har utfärdats. (medger fortsatta egenstudier och därmed enskild användning av magi för detta ändamål.)_

 _Tecknar å ministeriets vägnar_

 _Matilda Confort_

 _Ministiry of Magic – utbildningssektionen_

—

Harry var nöjd, han hade sina behövliga fem godkända, med marginal. Det visade även mycket gott resultat i den praktiska tillämpningen på några, om det nu skulle komma till någon diskussion om det. Nästa steg var skolingsintyget. Det benämndes _lärlingsintyg_ , och gav honom rätten att läsa självständigt, med det kunde han öva även utanför Hogwarts. Ett alternativ var ett gesällbrev. En av dem behövdes för att han skulle kunna utföra magi utanför Hogwarts, så länge det kunde klassas som utbildning eller övning.

Med lärlingsintyg eller gesällbrev, kunde han utföra magi självständigt utanför dessa områden, då var det egen övning. Med lärlingsintyg kunde han enkelt hyra en eller flera lärare medan gesällbrev krävde att en annan person var helt ansvarig för honom, men som gesäll skulle han vara nästan livegen under sin _mästare_.

—

Det fanns flera sätt att komma in på Hogwarts, väl inne kunde han använda någon av de lägenheter han nu visste om. Rowenas lägenhet var den han i första hand avsåg använda, då den hade direkt tillgång till skolans bibliotek, inklusive den avdelning som inte var publikt öppen. Men innan dess skulle han visa sig på Tre Kvastar, han skulle ge skolledningen en möjlighet ytterligare.

—

"Potter, bra att jag hittade dig, du behöver vara i London i morgon för att ta Hogwarts Express, jag förväntar mig att du kommer till Hogwarts med de övriga i morgon."

"Professor McGonagall, jag sa ju att jag har slutat på Hogwarts. I båda åren har Voldemort försökt döda mig på Hogwarts — i graven behöver jag inte tänka på vilka årtal som goblins fått nog av inkompetenta ministrar och bitit ifrån sig. Inte heller behöver jag veta om mars står i lejonet eller väduren. Jag behöver lära mig använda magi för att ÖVERLEVA. Det innebär att kunna försvara mig — och bita ifrån så att jag har en chans att se efterföljande dag."

"Du kan inte sluta på Hogwarts förrän du tagit OWL, efter att du har sorterat in dig."

"Därför har jag tagit OWL, och har ett lärlingsintyg. Jag kommer att anlita lämpliga personer som lärare. Så tråkigt att förre läraren i försvar inte längre är vid sina sinnens fulla bruk, han var ju så bra, enligt många. Att du inte skäms för att kalla personer som Lockhart för lärare på en skola som ska vara så bra. Faktiskt är jag skitförbannad på hela skolledningen som stulit pengar av oss elever. Dels var det ett KRAV från skolan att vi SKULLE köpa hans böcker, som för övrigt är SKRÄP. Dessutom är vi lurade på ett helt års utbildning. Har du noterat att det är ett dropp på 69 procent i provresultat för NEWT och OWL i försvar efter förra läsåret."

"Det visste jag inte, hur vet du det?"

"Jag frågade när jag tog mitt prov i dag."

"Ja Harry, jag skäms, å skolans vägnar."

"Se då till att alla eleverna per förra läsåret ersätts för utgiften som vi drabbades av på grund av att hans böcker ingick i _studielitteraturen_."

"Det går inte."

"Det är upp till dig, men, men jag är inte längre elev vid Hogwarts."

"Du har mycket att lära ännu."

"Må så vara, men det jag lärde mig i försvar förra året, lärde jag mig tillsammans med Hermione, i biblioteket, inte i hans klassrum. Och vi lärde oss enbart på grund av osämjan mellan Snapes änglar och alla andra."

"Professor Snape, och frid över hans minne."

"Skitstöveln Snivillius — och visa mig hans grav och jag ska pissa på den."

"Respekt för lärare och de döda Potter."

"Som han föregick med respekt över de döda — min far för att vara precis, så mycket ska jag visa respekt tillbaks — det vill säga INGET. Och eftersom jag inte längre är din elev så uttalar jag mig hur jag vill om den skitstöveln. Men du kanske var kärvänlig med Quirrell också — han hade Voldemort som parasit i sig. Han var också din kollega. Han lärde ut saker i alla fall, även om det var marginellt bättre än förra året."

"Jag ska framföra dina åsikter till rektorn Potter."

—

5 .

Efter att ha gjort några snabba meningsutbyten med Sirius flammade Harry sig till Gringotts och sedan till tidningsredaktionen, där han såg till att göra sig tillgänglig för en intervju för morgondagens tidning. Det skulle bli en intressant läsning för dem som så önskade.

—

Dumbledore satt vid sitt morgonte, han hade dagen på sig att förbereda sitt _årliga tal_ , vid välkomstmiddagen, när han förstrött tittade på rubrikerna och framsidestexten i tidningen.

—

 _ **Hur många dödsfall måste det bli innan ministeriet ingriper?**_

 _Av Rita Skeeter_

 _Det finns uppgifter på ministeriet att ett antal personer har satts i fövaringsceller. Där slutar också alla spår efter dem._

 _Tittar man sedan på avdelningen för personuppföljningen där respektive persons registerkort förvaras, så blir bilden skrämmande._

 _För mer detaljer omkring de mystiska dödsfallen i ministeriets celler se sidan 12, 13 och 14._

—

 _ **Pojken som överlevde Slutar på Hogwarts**_

 _Petra Kabbanoff: Intervju med Harry Potter:_

 _Lord Potter valde att komma upp på tidningsredaktionen i går eftermiddag för att ge oss tillfälle till en intervju, i avsikt att minska ryktesspridningen som annars florerar._

 _Huvudnyheten i den intervjun är att Lord Potter har pekat på tradition och lagar och med det som stöd axlat den vuxna världen._

 _Huvudtemat är att_ _ **han har slutat vid Hogwarts**_ _._

 _Läs hela intervjun på sidan 9._

—

Albus ögon kunde inte lämna ordet 'SLUTAT'.

Det tog honom minst ett par minuter innan han sakta vek upp de fyra bladen för att där se bilden av ett leende ansikte. Det första han lade märke till var glasögonen, de var _stilerena_ , ja de passade på pojkens ansikte.

Därefter märkte han att håret inte var det otämjda som brukade vara fallet med Harrys kalufs.

Så föll ögonen på texten;

 _Kabbanoff: Lord Potter, du har alltså själv valt att komma upp här för att låta våra läsare få ta del av dina tankar, du nämnde att du gör detta därför att du har slutat vid Hogwarts._

 _Lord Potter: Ja, efter två år av miserabla förhållanden där, ser jag ingen orsak att förstöra mer pengar genom att gå där._

 _Kabbanoff: Behöver du inte utbildningen där då?_

 _Lord Potter: Jo, men tittar vi på vad det innebär att utbildas där, då faller behovet av skolan._

 _K: Förklara dig._

 _LP: Vi kommer in på en lektion, det första som händer är att läraren frågar om någon av oss vet svaret för lektionens ämne. Den som får svara rätt får elevhuspoäng, de som inte sedan kan utföra dagens lektionsämne påtvingas att lämna in en skriven redogörelse för TEORIN bakom uppgiften. Alltså — vi förväntas lära oss de saker som ska läras ut under lektionen I FÖRVÄG, eller efteråt på fritid innan nästa tillfälle för samma ämne. Jag kan lika väl lära mig det i en trevligare miljö._

 _K: När du säger det på det sättet minns jag att det var på det sättet jo. Men det innebär ju att ni lär er det också, eller hur — för lärarna hjälper ju er under lektionerna — eller hur?_

 _LP: Hjälper oss? — Jo, en del försöker åtminstone göra det — men det tar onödigt lång tid, och kostar onödigt mycket pengar. Kopplar vi det samman med mitt huvudämne 'försvar' till förra året, så är jag förvånad att skolans styrelse kunde godta det årets litteratur. Alla elever TVINGADES köpa romaner — och förväntades läsa dem INNAN skolans startade för året._

 _K: Nu får du förklara bättre._

 _LP: Gilderoy Lockhart._

 _K: En erkänt duglig person, menar du att han inte är ett bra alternativ som lärare?_

 _LP: Tittar vi på boklistan för de flesta åren i mitt fall andra klass så är "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk". Den bok som normalt är DEN ENDA boken i det ämnet. Medan för Lockharts år är det den PLUS hans egen kollektion – den skulle SAMTLIGA elever köpa — och läsa innan skolstart därför att vid hans första möte med eleverna delade han ut ett prov, som mer syftade på hur hans frisyr och kallingar var utformade än ämnet som sådant. Det här är listan för hans böcker:_

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _K: Det finns väl mycket som är värt att lära sig från dem._

 _LP: Ja — om du använder dem som exempel på hur du ska glorifiera dig själv utan att egentligen lära ut något. Dessutom är det minst hundra GROVA sakfel i varje bok, alltså som exempel går det inte att döda ett spöke med en reducto. Dels därför att spöket kroppsligen redan är död. Dessutom är spöket inte fysisk, och reducto går rakt igenom utan att spöket tar minsta skada, eller bryr sig. Den typen av sakfel kan jag peka ut hundratals i böckerna. Dessutom PÅSTÅR författaren att han har gjort en del saker vid vissa tider. Och lägger vi på en tidslinjal och placerar ut uppgifterna på tidslinjalen så inträffar en del saker samtidigt. Och om vi tittar på längden som varje event som ligger till grund för en bok så kan man verkligen fråga sig när han hann skriva dem när det inte ens finns utrymme på tidsplanen att utföra de sakerna som beskrivs._

 _Gör vi källforskning, alltså beger oss till platserna enligt böckerna — läser lokala tidningar från då respektive sak enligt böckerna hände, så hittar vi andra tider och andra namn på dem som utfört de saker Lockhart tar åt sig hedern för i dessa böcker, en del händelser har flyttats åtskilligt i tid dessutom._

 _Så var det provet i skolan, av 48 frågor, handlade 44 om honom som person, och det utfördes vid hans första lektionstillfälle. Det är en skam av skolan, lärare, rektor och inte minst styrelse att godta att alla elever ska betala för det skräpet — ja rent ut TVINGA dem att köpa skräpet._

 _K: Du påstår en del saker, har du stöd för det. Vår tidning har nu strikta regler för förtal._

 _LP: Den som kan något om ämnena, den inser att det är som jag säger. Jag uppmanar er tidning att konfrontera rektorn på skolan och fråga motivet till de böckerna, det är ju trots allt rektorn som är ansvarig för skolan och dess drift, även om han uppdrar till andra att utföra saker, så är han själv ytterst ansvarig._

 _K: Jag låter dina ord stå för dig, du betraktas nu som vuxen, och tar själv ansvar för dina påståenden. Hur upplevde du Lockhart som lärare?_

 _LP: Det finns bara ett ord: 'SKRATTRETANDE' men när vi sätter det i den situation han skulle verka i. Alltså som lärare för oss som betalar för hans tjänst — då handlar det absolut inte om glädjande leenden, snarare om besvikelse. Som lärare — så kan vi titta på statistiken för OWL och NEWT. Resultatet föll med 69 procent. Det innebär att de elever i femte och sjunde klass som drabbades av honom som lärare, borde stämma skolan och begära upprättelse. De ska leva resten av sina liv med förstörda betyg — på grund av honom._

 _K: Kan vi lämna Lockhart nu?_

 _LP: Mer än gärna, men gör gärna en uppföljning efteråt, sök upp de elever som måste leva med dåligt utgångsbetyg på grund av honom._

 _K: Det ska jag sätta på 'att-göra-listan'. Finns det fler orsaker att du lämnar Hogwarts, för vad jag vet är det en annan lärare där i år._

 _LP: Ja. Det lär vara två nya minst. Lockhart är på St. Mungos, och Trolldryckstjänstens person — jag vägrar kalla honom lärare, lär också ha försvunnit från skolan, på väg in hit såg jag det ni skriver om för morgondagens tidning, 'Döden på ministeriet'. Nämns inte Severus Snape vid namn där?_

 _K: Jo — men varför kallar du inte honom för lärare då?_

 _LP: Utöver personlig trakassering av mig som person och ideliga nedvärderande kommentarer om min döde far eftersom Snape tydligen inte blev ihop med min mor, på grund av att hon valde min far istället för Snape. Det kan ha betydelse att mor inte valde att stiga åt sidan för att låta V. få fritt att döda mig. Det jag har sett i hans ögon när han försökt läsa mina tankar — jo, det är så. Det jag såg var att han inte fick min mor som leksak, när V. angrep oss. Det byggde på hans hat, mot far, och han lät det gå ut över mig._

 _K: Anklagelser igen._

 _LP: Plocka fram ett minnessoll, efter att vi har gått igenom det här, så tittar vi igenom den här listan, så ska du få se hur det verkligen förhöll sig._

 _K: Ett löfte — sår du fast vid det?_

 _LP: Naturligtvis._

 _K: När nu dessa två lärare du tydligt inte uppskattar är borta från Hogwarts är det då inte lämpligt att fortsätta där?_

 _LP: Nej, mitt behov är inte att veta om Mars finns i lejonets tecken eller i vattumannens. Eller att veta vilka årtal vilka ministrar har drivit Goblins till protester — som sedan utvecklat sig till vad våra historieböcker kallar 'goblinsuppror' när det i verkligheten var något annat — eller om vi läser deras historia som är mer detaljerad, framför allt på de punkterna. Nej — mitt behov är att överleva. Jag vet att den inte ens aurorerna vågar uttala namnet på inte är borta för gott, du ska få se mina senaste möten med den företeelsen._

 _K: Enligt minister Fudge är han borta för gott. Har du annan uppfattning?_

 _LP: Ministern har sin egen uppfattning. Den går — vad jag förstår — ut på att hålla folket så stilla som möjligt. Och om vi tittar på utbildningspotentialen och verkligheten av utbildningsresultaten på Hogwarts — är det så dålig utbildningsnivå att ingen vågar protestera._

 _K: Du har anklagelser mot ministern?_

 _LP: Tittar vi på LAGEN, så är det utan minsta tvivel FÖRBJUDET att hålla personer inlåsta längre tid än absolut nödvändigt och HÖGST 10 månader — utan rättegång, allt bortom 10 veckor sker med generös kompensering om inte en fällande dom visar att det var befogat, och då räknas frihetsberövandet in som strafftid. Och om en rättegång inte genomföres inom dessa 10 månader är den frihetsberövade att anse som oskyldig. Dessutom med rättegång stipuleras att den tilltalade — alltså den anklagade ska ha möjlighet att ärligt kunna försvara sig. Tittar vi på min familj specifikt, så är Sirius Black med magin som garant, min gudfar. Han skulle ha varit DÖD innan han kunde ha förrått oss, bara den orsaken bevisar att han är oskyldig till den delen av anklagelsen. Alltså MAGIN garanterar att han INTE kan ha gjort första punkten han är anklagad för — att ha förrått MIG, och därmed min familj._

 _K: Förklara det lite mer i detalj._

 _LP: Ministeriets avdelning för eder, avtal och liknande registrerar även gudfars och gudmorsförhållanden. Sirius Black är registrerad som min gudfar. Därför kan han omöjligt ha förrått mig till Voldemort – OCH skriv nu ut ordet. När ministeriet har fel på den punkten så kan de mycket väl ha fel på fler punkter. Men Sirius Black är utöver det, genom lagteknikaliteter OSKYLDIG, därför att han har hållits inspärrad olagligt längre än de stipulerade 10 månaderna. Rent juridiskt är ministeriet skyldig honom i storleksordningen en miljon per ÅR, han varit inspärrad, och klockan tickar då han fortfarande räknas som frihetsberövad. Att ministern dessutom BEORDRAR hans avrättning är ganska uppseendeväckande. Är det möjligen han som BEORDRAT dödsfallen inne i cellerna också?_

 _K: En bra fråga — har du själv något svar på det?_

 _LP: Jag önskar jag hade, men så mycket vet jag. Att Albus Dumbledore fick ministeriet att godta att min familjs testamente förseglades, efter att han hade fått valda delar att delvis tillämpas. Bara det att det som fått ersätta originalet är något han själv skapat, jag har fått möjlighet att läsa hans falsarium._

 _K: Falsarium?_

 _LP: Ja, Mina föräldrar gjorde TVÅ, testamenten. Ett för offentligt bruk, det är den delen som Dumbledore fifflat med. Det andra innehåller också den offentliga, men har en del tillägg, och det är skrivet och intalat på ett minnessollstestamente som Gringotts hjälper till med. Det gjordes så att först talades det öppna testamentet in, med TVÅ dikteringespennor. Sedan avslutades det ena, det som blev det_ _officiella_ _testamentet, men efter det fortsatte inläsningen med de kommentarer som inte skulle vara med i det första, alltså det som kunde bli till allmän kännedom, därför VET jag vad som skiljer den verkliga från falsariet._

" _Det är det första som är det testamente som är att användas i den händelse de båda avlider och JAG är kvar. När jag axlar mitt lordskap då aktiveras det andra testamentet för mig privat att ta del av. Som jag sa — det innehåller även det offentliga, och därför vet jag med bestämdhet att Albus Dumbledore bevittnade det skrivna offentliga testamentet. I det står det med all tydlighet att Sirius Black är en frontfigur för att skydda Peter Pettigrew som är den verklige hemlighållaren. I Dumbledores förfalskade version, är den delen inte med. Dessutom ger Dumbledores version av testamentet honom rätten att styra över mitt liv —_ _för den goda sakens skull_ _. Mina föräldrar skulle ALDRIG använda det uttrycket. Det är däremot Dumbledores valspråk. Och kanske var det för — den goda sakens skull — som många dog i ministeriets celler._

 _K: Anklagar du Rektor Dumbledore för de dödsfallen?_

 _LP: . . . . Indirekt — jo. Men inte direkt. Om, inte han hade låtit Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Igor Karkaroff och många fler ÄKTA dödsätare gå fria 1981, då hade de personerna sannolikt varit i Azkaban nu, och då hade de inte dött nu i ministeriets celler nu. — Så jo — att de dog nu i ministeriets celler KAN VARA en följd av hans agerande då._

 _K: Det där var långsökt._

 _LP: Lika långsökt som att påstå att Sirius Black skulle vara en förrädare._

 _K: Vad har du för planer för framtiden nu — och vad händer när du inte går ut Hogwarts, när du har börjat. Är det inte någon form av avtal, och att enda möjligheten att skiljas från det är att ditt trollspö förstörs?_

 _LP: Jo – om jag sparkas ut, så är det något sådant, men avtalet handlar om att från att sorterats in, går man på Hogwarts, eller genom några tekniska möjligheter — transfererar till en annan skola, och fortsätter tills man tar första betygen — O.W.L."_

 _K: Du har ju tre år kvar till dem, eller hur?_

 _LP: Nej, jag tog OWL-testet tidigare idag, har tio godkända. Dessutom är jag Lord Potter, och har axlat manteln att vara min familjs överhuvud. Det innebär att jag tar av Dumbledore rätten till 15 röster i parlamentet. Och av familjebandslojaliteter ska ytterligare 16 röster följa med, eller så ska de bryta alliansen med huset Potter._

 _K: Oj — 31 röster, vad innebär det praktiskt?_

 _LP: I parlamentet, inte stora rådet ger det en röst majoritet, för frågor som kräver två tredjedels majoritet, och majoritet med god marginal för normala frågor. Det innebär, också att jag genom Dumbledores förfalskade testamente kan jag åberopa att samtliga omröstningar ses över retroaktivt, och på det sätta min vilja på det. Jag har satt min advokat att börja gå igenom allt. Alltså det som inte är i stora rådet, där är nivån lite annorlunda, men det kommer också att ses över._

 _K: Menar du att det kan komma att bli retroaktiva lagändringar?_

 _LP: Ja._

 _K: Kan du ge något exempel?_

 _LP: Nej — jag vill låta min advokat gå igenom materialet i både pralamentet och stora rådet först, efter det ska jag se vad varje sak resulterar i, innan jag sätter min prägel på det. Men om inte minister Fudge börjar följa lagarna kommer jag att titta närmare på hans ekonomiska transaktioner. Genom att han ÄR ministern, så kan ministeriet titta närmare på hans ekonomiska transaktioner. Framför allt om det finns anledning att misstänka att han tagit emot mutor._

 _K: Påstår du att han gör det?_

 _LP: Nu är den jag tänker på, enligt morgondagens tidning, död — så jag kan inte ge honom möjligheten att svära sig fri från en anklagelse. Så därför ska jag inte heller göra en anklagelse om det mot honom. Men hade Lucius Malfoy varit i livet skulle jag ha gett honom en möjlighet att svära sig fri från en sådan anklagelse och belönas med en miljon galleons, om min anklagelse var grundlös, men nu får jag tyvärr inte den möjligheten._

 _K: En miljon — hur menar du?_

 _LP: Det är väldigt enkelt, skulle det bli så, så avsätter jag hos Gringotts en miljon galleons. Och om han inom en vecka skulle kunna göra en ed på att han inte kom undan från Azkaban genom mutor — så skulle pengarna ha varit hans._

 _K: Det är en alvarlig anklagelse._

 _LP: Nej, jag sa att OM han vore vid liv, skulle jag ha gjort det._

 _K: Är inte det samma sak?_

 _LP: Nej, jag har inte gjort det – jag sa att OM han vore vid liv skulle jag göra det._

 _K: I mina öron är det samma sak._

 _LP: Har du slutat skriva lögner?_

 _K: Jag skriver inga lögner._

 _LP: Så du har slutat med det då?_

 _K: Vart vill du komma?_

 _LP: Våra lagar är intressanta, jag frågade dig en sak, som du kanske märkte var det ett påstående inbäddat. Samtidigt som jag INTE_ _ **påstår**_ _att du har skrivit lögner, ändå inser alla som läser att du har gjort det. Som jag uttryckte mig angående Lucius Malfoy, så har jag inte anklagat honom, även om det med absolut sannolikhet kommer att tolkas så av varje läsare._

 _K: Jo – även jag tolkade det så._

 _LP: Men juridiskt har jag INTE anklagat den döde Lucius Malfoy för det._

 _K: Och sittande minister då — anklagar du honom för mutbrott?_

 _LP: Nej, men min advokat, kommer att titta närmare på ett antal personers privata ekonomiska transaktioner. Där kan det mycket väl komma fram till att Ministerns utgifter överstiger hans 'officiella' inkomster — då, då kan det bli anledning att titta närmare på den saken._

 _K: Kan vi återgå till dina framtidsplaner?_

 _LP: Ja — jag har lärlingsintyg, med det kan jag anställa privata lärare, och enskilt utbilda mig, genom min vuxenstatus spelar det nu mindre roll, men jo, jag avser fortsätta utbilda mig._

 _K: Här i England?_

 _LP: Sannolikt inte._

 _K: Kan du nämna någon plats du avser slå dig ned på?_

 _LP: I Sahara finns det gott om sand att bygga sandslott av. En bit ned i marken är det rätt svalt, så att skapa en behaglig temperatur lär vara enkelt. Dessutom är det billiga kartor för området där._

 _K: Sahara — som i Afrika, och varför är kartorna billigare där?_

 _LP: Afrika ja, och kartorna är ju lätta, bara sandpapper._

 _K: Aha, nå har du bestämt dig för det redan och kommer du att ha med några andra från Hogwarts?_

 _LP: Nej, Innan jag går, det där var sista frågan. Jag vill göra några egna utfästelser, är det ok?_

 _K: Ja._

 _LP: Tack. Här är 12 pergament, jag vill att ni publicerar dem en var dag efter att den här intervjun är publicerad. Jag ansvarar för alla rättsliga påståenden som finns i texten. Huvudsakligen är det saker som hänt under mina två första år på Hogwarts. Dels min uppväxt — och varför. Hur jag fick inbjudan och hur jag presenterades för magivärlden. Hur jag har bemötts där. Dokumenten är skapade på ett intressant sätt. Det är i de flesta fall med dikteringspenna i minnessoll. Ett intressant sätt att skapa ordagranna utskrifter av andra personers uttalanden. Men låt oss nu gå över till minnessollspresentationen._

—

 _Denna reporter kan bara beklaga Lord Potters livsöden. Denna reporter har sett hur vår unge räddare återigen mötte den vi inte ens vågar uttala namnet. Dessutom, kunde jag se hur en ung variant av Tom Marvolo Riddle omvandlade sitt namn till anagrammet 'I AM LORD VOLDMORT' och jag finner det styrkt att uttalandet att Voldemort är densamme som halvblodet Tom Marvolo Riddle._

 _Denna reporter behövde byta trosor after att ha sett unge Potters möte med en 60 fot lång basilisk att han ens överlevde är ett under i sig. Jag kan också intyga påståendena angående Gilderoy Lockharts inkompetens och Severus Snapes opassande uppträdanden. Liksom att lektionerna vid Hogwarts inte är annat än tester på vad eleverna själva har lärt sig inför respektive lektion. Så har det ju alltid varit, och alla har trott att det är så det ska vara. Men Lord Potter visade ett avsnitt från en lektion från den omagiska sidan. Det var LEKTION det. Där förklarade läraren sakerna, varefter eleverna fick öva._

 _Likaså visade Lord Potter Gringotts verifierade kopior av de tre testamentsutskrifterna det talades om. A. Albus Dumbledores förfalskning, B. Makarna Potters original för det Dumbledore gjorde sin egen variant av och slutligen det slutliga som förklarade varför de gjorde det sista. Det som står i den, är enbart saker av personlig art, och ska inte med i tryck. Men Dumbledores variant av testamentet visar att det är en allvarlig överträdelse. Och vad jag förstått är det rättsliga efterspelet av den inte klart ännu._

 _Denna tidning kan bara lyckönska Lord Potter i hans strävan._

—

Albus var så inne i läsningen att han inte märkte att Minerva hade kommit in.

"Albus — så det är sant alltså."

"Sant? — vadå sant?"

"Det som står här?" Sa hon och pekade på samma artikel.

"En del är lite överdrivet."

"Förfalskade du deras testamente?"

"Nej, men jag presenterade det som passade."

"Det står att du presenterade ett falsarium."

"Det fanns ingen annan utväg — då."

"Här — här är två dokument, ett där jag begär att DU lämnar Hogwarts IDAG, den har plats för din egen uppsägning. Det andra är min avskedsbegäran per IDAG — ifall du inte hörsammar den första."

"Du kan inte mena allvar."

"Jo – Blodigaste allvar. Du — eller Jag — ska vara borta från Hogwarts senast lunch idag."

"Jag avser inte lämna Hogwarts av den anledningen — och du har sex månaders uppsägningstid."

"Tikki" . . . "Professor Mc kallade på Tikki, vad kan Tiiki hjälpa med?"

"Mina saker — ALLA mina saker här på Hogwarts — flytta dem hem, direkt." Ja Prof . . ."

"MINERVA – Du kan inte."

"Albus — lille, det finns en sak du glömmer. Jag har ackumulerad ledighet att ta ut, du har genom åren bett mig att jobba en hel del under sommarmånaderna och jag har varit så där med det, men vi var överens med att _magasinera_ ledigheten Jag har TVÅ och ett halvt ÅR ledighet att ta ut. Så jag KAN, ta ut den ledigheten direkt, kontraktet medger mig det om jag åberopar personliga eller familjära orsaker, vilket jag gör. Hogwarts betalar mig DIREKT två och ett halvt års lön, som genom att min anställning upphört omvandlas till kvalificerad övertid som ger två hundra procents påslag på ordinarie lön, samt två och ett halvt års _vederlag_ , och semesterersättning och vederlag på semesterlönedelen, det är för kost och logi som ingår i lönen, och när jag inte blir kvar här — så ska det betalas också. Dessutom semesterersättning för den tiden, och vederlag för semestertiden, och semesterlön för vederlaget och sedan vederlag för det semesterlönsvederlaget. Du förstår inte sånt där, men det gör de som hanterar lönedelen. Men för mig blir det lite drygt tio normala årslöner, så jag kommer att ha en del att röra mig med tills jag hittar något annat. Det innebär att jag INTE blir kvar här längre — ADJÖ. _Hevenhome_ " Avslutade Minerva och med det aktiverade hon sin flyttnyckel ut ur Hogwarts.

—

6 .

Medan Albust tittade på platsen där Minerva sekunderna innan hade stått vek han frånvarande ihop tidningen, när han sänkte blicken såg kan åter

 _ **Hur många dödsfall måste det bli innan ministeriet ingriper?**_

 _Av Rita Skeeter_

 _Det finns uppgifter på ministeriet att ett antal personer har satts i fövaringsceller. Där slutar också alla spår efter dem._

 _Tittar man sedan på avdelningen för personuppföljningen där respektive persons registerkort förvaras, så blir bilden skrämmande._

 _För mer detaljer omkring de mystiska dödsfaleln i ministeriets celler se sidan 12, 13 och 14._

Så han bläddrade fram till den sidan, och började läsa en bit in i texten, så hans ögon genast såg namnet Snape, som om det skrek ut mot honom.

 _Lucius Malfoy dödades i sitt hem, misstankarna föll snabbt på Severus_ _ **Snape**_ _, dock omkom han i ministeriets cell innan han kunde förhöras under säkra former._

 _Men efter att Severus Snape hade dött i ministeriets cell fortsatte dödsfallen snabbt, det visade sig att vid förhör hittades nya namn och personerna togs in för förhör, men innan de kunde förhöras färdigt dog de i sina celler, 39 dödsfall kan knytas till ministeriets celler under bara några dagar._

 _Några aurorer misstänktes ligga bakom de dödsfallen, när de arresterades upphörde celldöden och orsaken anses funnen._

 _Minister Fudge har inga kommentarer utöver att han skyller allt på Sirius Black, som ingen har sett den närmaste tiden._

 _Både förhörsprotokollen med Peter Pettigrew och Sirius Black lär ha förkommit. Som vi kunde konstatera i en tidigare artikel så var Pettigrew inblandad i en strid i Diagongränd._

 _Det borde vara naturligt att anta att när döda personer återuppstår, bör ministeriet att ta upp tidigare förhållanden och undersöka dem. Men protokollen av förhören med Pettigrew finns inte att hitta och minister Fudge hävdar att Peter Pettigrew dödades av Sirius Black — för mer än 10 år sedan. Inte heller kan ministeriet förklara varför sagde person vars identitet så väl överensstämmer med Peter Pettigrew har försvunnit._

 _Vi på tidningen finner det märkligt att Pettigrew kan vara både död och ändå inblandad i en strid för bara någon vecka sedan._

—

Albus kände hur han åldrades snabbt. Han hade inte fått det bekräftat förut, bara hört det ryktesvägen, och när han frågade så nekades han vidare information då de hänvisade till _utredningstekniska orsaker_. Om bara timmar skulle eleverna komma, eleverna utom Harry Potter — vad hade han då på Hogwarts att göra, det var ju därför han hade brytt sig om att vara kvar — just för att kunna _styra_ Potter i den riktning han själv avgjorde.

Med två lärare borta — två viktiga lärare dessutom, skulle det bli svårt. Men han fick bråttom att leta ersättare, både till Severus och till Minerva.

Men problem är som tsunamis, de syns inte så länge de är en bit bort, det är när de slår emot en så de växer upp som stora berg, av vatten eller som i detta fallet — _problem_.

Minerva hade haft tid på sig att agera, hon hade mött Potter dagen innan, och antagit att han hade mer i beredskap så hon hade också besökt tidningen. Diskret hade hon väntat och passade på att anta sin kattform, och som det kunde hon lyssna till det allmänna pratet på redaktionen. Flera av medarbetarna rådgjorde vad de skulle göra med anledning av olika saker som hände. Det var så hon också kunde få en uppfattning om kommande dags avslöjanden.

Som biträdande rektor på skolan ansåg hon som sin plikt emot sina medarbetare att förvarna vad hon avsåg att göra — och varför.

Därför blev rektorn något förvånad när Agusta Longbotton begärde tillträde.

"Vad föranleder detta besök Fru Longbottom?"

"Dagens tidning, samt de här."

"Dagens tidning har jag läst delar av, vad är _det där_?"

"Det är avskedsbegäran från samtliga lärare utom Sibyll Trelawney och Severus Snape, men han är ju död, så han har ju giltigt förfall att vara borta ändå."

"ALLA?"

"Ja, ALLA. Normalt skulle jag kunna hävda tre månades uppsägningstid, och egentligen är skolans avtal dessutom kopplat till termin. Så egentligen skulle de inte kunna sluta förrän tidigast vid nästa terminsskifte eftersom det är bortom tre månader. MEN, ingen av lärarna har ett senare kontraktsdatum på sina anställningskontrakt än 12 år, utom Remus Lupin, han hävdar å sin sida att då Severus Snape inte kan leverera _hans hjälp_ vid fullmåne kan han inte fullfölja avtalet då det redan är brutet på skolans sida. De övrigas kontrakt gör det möjligt för dem att sluta direkt. På grund av vissa _missförhållanden_."

"Du menar att det är BARA är jag och Trelawney kvar?"

"Du, jo det var så sant, det finns fler som begärt avsked, men det är inte lärare, Irma och Poppy, har också begärt att entledigas."

"Det går ju inte."

"Nej — vi inser det också. Lucius Malfoy hade synpunkter redan förra läsåret, och det verkar ligga något i det. Som det ser ut nu måste skolan STÄNGAS."

"Men alla eleverna är ju på väg hit."

"Du är rektor — det är ditt ansvar — det är det du har LÖN för. Men utan lärare kan inte skolan hållas öppen."

"Vad ska jag göra?"

"Vad sa McGonagall?"

"Hon eller jag skulle ut, hon lämnade skolan med mer än två års innestående ledighet att fordra. De andra har väl inte det, vad jag vet."

"Nej, men de kan — med de förhållanden som nu är, sluta direkt — utan lön under det som skulle var uppsägningstid."

"Vad finns det för alternativ?"

" **DU. DU slutar – direkt."**

"Kommer de tillbaks då?"

"Inte alla, Lupins förhållande kan inte ändras då Snape inte kan tillhandahålla det utlovade. Hans kontrakt nämner just Snape som leverantör, hans personliga uttalande nämner att Harry Potter skulle vara på Hogwarts och han skulle vara här för att hjälpa att skydda honom mot Sirius Black — men med Potter borta finns det inget intresse från honom att vara här."

"Så om jag går — då har du ändå brister, lärarna men även en rektor ju."

"Ja, men det är brister som går att fylla inom dagar."

"Hur kan det vara så när jag inte har hittat några."

"Inte heller vi kunde hitta några ersättare till dem – med dig kvar."

"Menar du allvar nu?"

"Ja, tyvärr. Ditt förhållande i skolan och att du hållit Snape bakom ryggen har tagit alla tilltänkta så hårt att med dig, och eller Snape här var det omöjligt att hitta kompetenta lärare."

"Så om jag går — då har du lärare att sätta in?"

"Ja."

"Vilka blir kvar?"

"Det är upp till den nya ledningen att avgöra, jag kan bara lämna över förslagen och sedan har de eftermiddagen på sig att förhandla – var minut är dyrbar nu. Om du inte avgår själv måste vi stänga skolan, med det blir det en naturlig följd, men eleverna kan inte ha en ny skola i drift förrän tidigast i mitten av oktober. Till dess har de säkert hittat nya lösningar — och även med en nyöppning av Hogwarts kan vi därför stå utan elever. Så Hogwarts fall finns i dina händer, jag ger dig fem minuter att bestämma dig — fäll skolan eller avgå. Vi kan inte avskeda dig med omedelbar verkan — därför måste du gå själv — eller så stängs skolan, för DET kan vi göra omgående. — Då — då åker du ut direkt genom att skolan är stängd, men då är den just — STÄNGD."

Albus blundade — han insåg faktum. Han skulle bli känd som den som drev Hogwarts i graven, om han blev kvar — men å andra sidan — om han lämnade Hogwarts kunde han söka upp Potter och få honom att inse nödvändigheten av att de sluter fred med varandra. Så han lyfte blicken och — nickade.

"Jag lämnar, Tikki, . . . Tikki, packa mina saker, jag lämnar Hogwarts. Till vem ska jag lämna över _Hogwarts_ till?"

Agusta höll upp en medaljong och pressade sitt finger mot den. En person materialiserade sig i rummet invid henne.

"Lord Nero, skolan är din att organisera." Sa hon. Innan hon vände sig mot Albus. "Lord Nero är en som jag hoppas kan klara av att få igång Hogwarts utan att behålla allt gammalt groll. Lämna över Hogwarts till honom, så kan du fortsätta evakueringen.

—

Albus hade inte kunnat avläsa annat än ett hav av erfarenheter utan att kunna se detaljer när han försökte avläsa sin efterträdare. Han kunde inte ens avgöra om han kommit in i Lord Neros medvetande eller om det var yttre försvar. Om det hade varit försvar, så var det så utvecklat att de inte avslöjade det minsta.

Men det hade gått snabbt, på bara några minuter började folk strömma till. Plötsligt såg han ett bekant ansikte.

"Minerva — är du tillbaks?"

"Högst tillfälligt, jag har ombetts vara lite konsult och hjälpa den nya personalen hitta i Hogwarts."

"Så du blir inte lärare då?"

"Nej, bevare mig för det."

"Trivdes du inte med jobbet?"

"De senaste 12 åren har jag genomlidit för elevernas skull, men ditt och Snapes sätt på Hogwarts har effektivt förstört all känsla jag har för att vara kvar här."

"Varför har du inget sagt?"

"Himmel å pankaka Albus — jag tröttnade på att försöka få DIG att inse verkligheten för många år sedan. De har till å med frågat om jag kunde tänka mig gå in som rektor, men jag har sagt att en månad högst, för att hjälpa till att den nya personalen kommer igång. Jag har redan ett annat jobb."

"Redan?"

"Japp."

"Var?"

"Det är min hemlighet, men jag har fått uppskov med att tillträda i en månad just för att hjälpa igång den nya personalen här."

"Hur många av de gamla blir kvar?"

"Ingen."

"Men — Trelawney?"

"Sägs upp, med uppsägningstid men utan egna lektioner."

"Hur mycket är ditt verk av detta?" Sa Albus med skärpa i rösten.

"Inget, mer än mitt eget val att sluta, jag VET dock vad de nya vill ha hjälp med, och det ska jag hjälpa dem med just för elevernas skull. Men du får ursäkta — jag måste vidare."

Albus tittade efter henne, och insåg att han kanske inte var så populär som han inbillat sig. När en helt ny lärarkår kunde mobiliseras på bara några timmar — när han själv inte kunde hitta en enda vettig lärare hur länge han än sökte.

Det var i den stunden Albus började inse att det var betydligt fler lärare som strömmade till än han var van att det fanns vid Hogwarts, men hans tid där var över, han tittade sig runt en sista gång innan han gick ut. Han visste nu, att han såg Fawkes för sista gången också. Separationen dem emellan hade varit uppenbar efter Voldemorts fall. Fawkes hade gjort klart för honom att så länge Albus var kvar på Hogwarts, förblev Fawkes där också.

—

Harry hade haft några dagar att planera sin fortsatta tid, med många hundra års erfarenhet fanns det ingen orsak att gå om skolan. I tidningen hade han talat om att han skulle försvinna från allas åsyn, om han avsåg att återkomma ett antal år senare kunde han visa upp kunskaper han hade skaffat sig i sin privata skolning.

Men hans viktigaste roll var att göra om Hogwarts. Åren hade gett honom kontakter världen över, de flesta av dem hade dött för flera hundra år sedan i hans egen livserfarenhet, men nu kunde han skriva till en del av dem. Det han erbjöd hade varit två olika saker, den ena var just sandslottet i öknen, det andra var ifall Hogwarts blev ledigt.

Tre olika klasser skulle han själv kunna sköta om, utan att trötta ut sig i onödan. Med tidvändare skulle han kunna göra varje dygn fyra gånger. Trolldryck, hade han bättre examina än Snape hade, försvar, besvärjelser och förvandlingskonst skulle han kunna utbilda i utan att ens anstränga sig. Det som tog lite på krafterna för den unga kroppen vara att hålla den kropp som representerade den 53 år gamle Lord Nero.

—

* Lärarmöte klockan 16:00, 1 september 1993 Hogwarts *

"Välkomna. Detta är nytt för oss alla, Hogwarts skola har varit eftersatt i många år, att Ministeriet ens kommer på idén att placera dementorer omkring här har upprört mig, och jag gav ministeriet en timme att få bort den. De vägrade och hävdar att de är här för att skydda oss mot Black. Jag kontrade med att så länge de befinner sig på mark som tillhör den förläning som sorterar under Hogwarts är de _lovligt byte_ för oss. Och innan Hogwarts Express anländer till Hogsmeade kommer de att vara _bortrensade_.

"Nå vi har förre biträdande rektorn med oss, jag hälsar dig välkommen tillbaks till Hogwarts Minerva. Din position här förut var biträdande rektor och jag förmodar att de flesta rutiner som behövs är något du kan, och jag hoppas du kan transferera den kunskapen till Alex här, han är min brorson, en av tre trillingar faktiskt. Gryffindor får bli hans domän.

"Strix är broder två av de tre, Ravenclaw, och Demitri får ta hand om ormarna. Claudi här, är en talang jag fått ögonen på hon är från Chile, med rötter i Anderna. Hufflepuff.

"Jag tänker inte vidmakthålla den här husgrupperingen, men lokalerna är ännu kvar och vi hinner inte göra om det inför eftermiddagen, Minerva, när du kommer in med de nya, försök att på ett naturligt sätt få dem att stå fyra i bredd. Jag tar det från det.

"Sen blir det presentation efter att alla har fått mat i magen och lugnat ner sig, det ger mig lite tid också. Vi har två dagar innan det är veckoslut, vi försöker hålla ut de två dagarna, sen grupperar vi om under helgen. Jag vill att vart ämne för alla läsår ska ha en klass med fördjupande ämnesorientering, en klass med det enkla.

"Det innebär att ni har de två dagarna på er att lära känna våra elever, den enkla klassen, den kommer att ha cirka tre fjärdedelar praktisk tillämpning, medan den med fördjupning ska ha mer än hälften av ämnet med bakgrundsteori, det ska också öppna för dem att fundera i banor av hur de kan modifiera de olika tillämpningarna, det är också här som trollspölös magi kommer att finnas, redan vid första läsåret.

"Här är det jag har _lånat_ från många andra skolor, det är utbildningsplanerna för deras skolor, varför uppfinna svärdet igen när det finns färdiga att köpa. Så egentligen är det bara för er att titta igenom kommande lektioner – och sätt igång att jobba.

"Försvar, är ett ämne som ALLT egentligen ska koppla emot. Det betyder att i samtliga andra ämnen ska det puffas för hur just det ni för tillfället lär ut kan användas till er fördel, offensivt, eller deffensivt.

"Frågor till mig nu — annars ni Triss färdiga för strid, Strix med mig, pilbåge basiliskgiftdippade pilar fem koger vardera, start om 5 minuter."

"Ska ni jaga dementorer?"

"Nej, vi ska städa bort dementorer."

"Går de ens att döda?"

"Ja, basiliskgift på magiska pilar, det kommer att gå kalla kårar i ryggarna på folket i Hogsmeade medan vi är ute, men sen är det rent på dem."

"Är de inte bra att ha dem där ifall Black kommer hitåt?"

"Black är i Sahara, just på grund av att dementorer INTE trivs i Sahara. Dessa dementorer är här enbart på grund av ministerns envishet, men jag har tittat på förhållandet. Dementorer som INTE står under DIREKT kommandostyrning av en från ministeriet, alltså en person som finns INVID dementorn — är monster som FÅR undanröjas, faktiskt något man uppanas att undanröja — trots att det inte är allmänt känt hur man ska gå tillväga. Och det finns inga från ministeriet som är här. Okej, bra, en flyger kvasten den andra sitter bakom och använder bågen, Strix bakom mig, Alex du flyger den andra kvasten.

—

Femton minuter senare var de tillbaks.

"Gett upp redan?" Undrade Minerva.

"Nej, det finns inga kvar, 137 stycken, dementorer döda, dessutom undanröjde vi alla spåren efter dem. Så ministeriet kommer inte att ha något att hitta, det innebär att de saknar dem. Upp till dem att försöka hitta dem. Det kommer sannolikt att innebära vissa problem på Azkaban dessutom. Dementorerna där _vet_ genom deras mentala förbindelse att de som fanns här har upphört att finnas. De på Azkaban vet inom sig att så snart en dementor kallas därifrån — är det för att elimineras. Jag kunde få dem att inse att ministeriet placerade dem här just för att elimineras."

"Har du verkligen den makten över dem?"

"Beror på hur man ser på det. En dementor är en själasugare, och en som suger i sig tankar och känslor. Samt delar det med gruppen. När vi nyss drog ut på elimineringen så var våra tankar fyllda av att fullgöra ministeriets begäran av oss att just eliminera dem. Vi behöver inte försöka skyffla på dem några lögner, huvudsaken är att vi själva är fullt medvetna om att vi gör vad ministeriet har begärt av oss att göra. Eftersom vi inte har sagt något, kommer de att uppleva det som en absolut sanning, oavsett vilka ORD som sedan kommer att sägas till de på Azkaban, kommer de att vara övertygade om att ministeriet valde att eliminera dem de sände hit."

"Och ministeriet får inte reda på det?"

"Det spelar mindre roll, men — nu är problemet borta. Hur lång tid dröjer det innan du går med på att stanna som biträdande rektor, jag behöver dig här."

"Jag har lovat Potter att hjälpa honom."

"Så att om jag ber honom att sända dig ett besked att du hjälper honom genom att hjälpa mig här, förändrar det situationen?"

"Kanske, om han kan tala om det direkt till mig, ett brev vet jag inte om jag kan lita på."

"Så du är öppen för det?"

"Ja, efter att ha sett dig i handling, känns det som att jag vill vara med om att bygga upp Hogwarts ur ruinerna."

"Bra, Potter kan inte komma till England som det är nu. Han och Fudge är på kollisionskurs, därför gör han bäst i att finnas i exil, han liksom Black."

"Jag skulle kunna hjälpa honom."

"Ja, men samtidigt utgöra en fara. Dig, är det många som känner igen, ser de dig — så anar de var Potter finns om du inte är här. Den här lärarkåren var från början kontrakterad för att vara i Sahara, men Potter har släppt oss hit, faktiskt fört över oss hit, och behållit bara ett par personer för eget bruk."

"Så du vet var han finns?"

"Japp, och om jag inte är helt ute i blåsväder kan han dyka upp här någon gång under veckoslutet för att prata med några av lärarna, men han kommer inte att förbli här, och besöket får inte förvarnas så Fudge eller Dumbledore får nys om det."

"Okej, tills vidare så fortsätter vi som vi sagt."

—

Eleverna kom, de i de redan etablerade elevhusen satte sig där de var vana och så kom då de nya, Minerva var den enda av lärarna eleverna kände igen, och viskningarna hade redan börjat.

"Välkomna till ett Hogwarts i förändring. För bara några få timmar sedan var Hogwarts framtid oviss. Samtliga lärare hade sagt upp sig, efter lite dispyter om det som hade stått i dagens tidning. Men styrelsen för Hogwarts erbjöd mig en möjlighet att försöka rädda er från att stå med en nedlagd skola, och utan alternativ. En del av era familjer skulle inte heller kunna klara det ekonomiskt, men nu är vi här.

"Jag är Lord Nero, tills vidare kommer jag inte att ha några klasser, så jag är alltså inte er lärare — jag är er rektor. Samtliga lärare är nya — för er. En del ämnen kommer att fungera klart annorlunda, redan till veckoslutet kommer vi att börja en hel del förändringar, omflyttningar. Första markanta skillnaden på det märker ni äldre genom att pallen och sorteringshatten inte är med här.

"Högra ledet av er nya, ni går dit bort, det är Slytherins bord, nästa går till Hufflepuff, där. Det vänstra ansluter där närmast er med Gryffindors och slutligen ni som är kvar där — med Ravenclaw.

"Efter att alla gruperingar sedan är klara, kommer vi att flytta om, mer om det när det blir dags för det. Vidare — ämnena kommer att läsas i två separata grenar, en med huvudsakligen praktisk tillämpning för de som inte är så teoretiskt lagda. Dessutom en som har mycket fördjupning i detaljerna, för dem med läslust och intresse av teorin bakom. Den indelningen börjar genomföras på måndag

"Med alla nya namn här så kommer det ändå att gå runt, så ni kommer att träffa dem efter hand ni har lektioner med dem. Det som är absolut nytt — och gäller utan inskränkning. Ni är här för att ni ska lära er, den som inte kan tolerera att andra är här. Ni bör ägna kvällen att överväga er situation.

"Buffelfasoner, översitteri, mobbing och pennalism tolereras INTE, dessutom kommer INGA varningar att utdelas, det handlar om direkt utestängning. Jag begärde av styrelsen att om jag ska driva Hogwarts ska jag ha fria händer att göra det. Det jag redan nu vill säga är att huset Ravenclaw bör överväga det de började med förra året mot en förstaårselev. Ett enda återupprepande av det — och ni kan se er om efter ett nytt ställe att utbilda er på. Eftersom inte någon av de övriga eleverna valde att göra husföreståndaren uppmärksam på pennalismen och mobbningen — så kan jag inte se det annat än att ni deltog i det, passivt ja — men det innebär att ni deltog. Ett enda återupprepande och hela gruppen äldre i Ravenclaw lämnar Hogwarts.

"I samma ärende har jag en liten varning till lustigkurrarna Weasley, det här är ingen lekskola, uppfinningsrikedomen har visserligen högt i taket även för mig, men när det drabbar andra är det en form av pennalism. Och jag har möjligheter att veta vem som gör vad, Dumbledore visste också, men såg det som ett sätt att dölja det han inte ville att alla skulle se. Nämligen hur mycket av uselhet han tillät skolan ha.

"Okvädsord eller andra förolämpande tilltal har tidigare tillåtits — vill ni vara kvar, gallra ert språk, mina öron finns på många ställen, och jag kommer att GALLRA bland er ifall det fortfarande förekommer. Jag har inga skrupler på att säga upp er från att fortsätta här.

"När jag tog över ansvaret för Hogwarts så tog jag över det som en sista åtgärd från styrelsen, som i det skedet hade gett upp hoppet att skolan ens kunde fortsätta. Därför har jag fullständiga rättigheter att säga upp det utbildningskontraktet ni har här, oavsett vilken förseelse ni har gjort. Det jag inte har uppdrag att göra i det fallet är att bryta ert trollspö och rensa minnet från utbildningen här. Det är upp till ministeriets utbildningsavdelning att sköta om.

"De som innan morgondagens kväll själva väljer att lämna Hogwarts kommer inte att belastas med terminsavgifter, för de som _tvingas gå_ på grund av förseelser är terminsavgiften förbrukad, det står om det i de tidigare skolreglerna — för de som är intresserade att läsa in sig på bestämmelserna. Som jag sa — det är de _tidigare_ skolreglerna. Per kommande måndag ersätts de gamla reglerna med en ny utgåva, och sedan gäller de — det är också det avtal jag tvingade igenom för att rädda skolan.

"Vidare, frukost i morgon, är inte fram till halv nio som förut. Frukost serveras mellan 06:00 och 06:30. de som inte är här, utan godtagbar orsak, ni kan direkt börja packa för hemfärd. Första lektion börjar 07:00, och före dess SKA ni ha utspisat frukost. Ni är här för att utbildas, jag har tagit på mig det ansvaret — och står fast vid det. Frågor och synpunkter lämnas skriftligt på biblioteket adresserade till mig.

"UTSPISA"

—

Hufflepuff flyttade upp från de underjordiska delarna. Dessutom fördelades det åldersvis, med Ravenclav för sjunde och femte läsåret, slytherin för sjätte och fjärde Hufflepuff och Gryffindor svarade för första, andra och tredje läsårets elever.

Inte ens Draco hade vågat opponera sig, han hade försynt frågat en av lärarna, det började med trolldrycksläraren, men han stannade vid det också.

"Får jag fråga en sak, en personlig sak?"

"Ja Herr Malfoy, det får du."

"Har verkligen rektorn den makten han sa vid första middagen?"

"Den och mer, något speciellt du tänker på?"

"Min förre husföreståndare tillät oss lite friare svängrum."

"Vi alla är medvetna om det, och det höll på att störta Hogwarts i fördärvet. Skolan var femton minuter från att stänga medan ni satt på tåget hit. Han tog över skolan och fick hit hela lärarkåren på tre timmar. Och säger han _adjö_ till skolan stängs den — förmodligen för alltid i så fall."

"Oj. _Djävla Potter_ " Muttrade Draco — av gammal vana.

"En gång — Draco, en gång till och jag refererar till rektorn — vi har alla order att rapportera just den typen av uttalanden, oavsett vem, eller vilka det berör. Hade det varit andra i närheten, och inte i det du begärt _privat_ samtal hade du kunnat börja packa, det är de nya reglerna. Jag antar att du vill vara kvar. Vi alla lärare och rektorn själv vet vad du, och andra råkade ut för under sommaren. Vi är helt neutrala vad avser era föräldrar, det är vad NI SJÄLVA gör här som bedöms. Förstår du vad jag säger?"

"Tack, jag tror det. Vi var tillsagda att uppträda på ett visst sätt förut, det har liksom växt in. Men säg mig, berodde det på Potters ord i tidningen?"

"Det var möjligen det som fick bägaren att rinna över för en del."

"Vet du om det var lögn eller att det fanns sanning i det han sa?"

"Utöver en del saker jag har separat information om — och som jag inte diskuterar med andra, vet jag bara det som stod i tidningen. Den som gjorde intervjun, påstod i eftertexten att minnessollsbevisen styrkte uttalandena."

"Tack. Kan jag gå nu?"

"Ja, du kan gå, men tänk på det jag sa, vi lärare är här därför att rektorn vill att vi ska vara här — och vi är här på hans villkor, vi har alla en stark drift att göra rätt för oss, och vara korrekt mot alla. Att tillåta fult språk är början till att tillåta andra saker som exempelvis övergrepp och pennalism, så alla vi lärare kommer att verka i rektorns anda. Bäst du skyndar, du har fyra minuter att vara i salen för förvandlingslära."

—

7 .

Med Hogwarts under rull och efter att ha kunnat hitta ersättare till _Triss_ fick han det lugnare själv också, Minerva utan störande lektioner kunde ägna sig åt administrativa rutiner.

Visst hade det blivit frågor från ministeriet vart dementorerna hade tagit vägen, men frågorna lämnades obesvarade, eller mer precist. Lord Nero frågade vad ministeriets person hade att säga om det, den som skulle finnas med vid respektive dementorer som inte fanns på Azkaban.

Första svaret på den frågan hade varit något i stil med att det inte fanns någon med dem. Efter att de uppmärksammats på den bestämmelse som fanns i ministeriets egen arbetsordning, och som var lag sedan 1723, tystnade förfrågningarna helt. Att dementorerna inte fanns på Hogwarts var helt klart, någonstans borde de finnas, men ingen visst längre var.

Och Lord Nero hade blivit sannspådd, ingen av dementorerna på Azkaban vekade vara villiga att lämna ön.

Tre gånger hade ministeriet dessutom försökt få in sin personal på Hogwarts men i och med det nya avtalet rektorn hade så hade han helt fria händer att försöka rädda skolan.

Parallellt med skolan gjorde Harry horcruxjakt, ringen och bröstspännet kunde han lägga till samlingarna. Han behövde Bellatrix med sig till banken för att öppna hennes valv. Men det fanns ett alternativ.

—

"Du sökte mig Lord Potter?"

"Ja direktör Regnot, jag har här en ring, ett bröstspänne, och ett diadem. Jag antar att du trots att de är inneslutna i glasförsegling kan känna den ondsinta utstrålningen av från dem."

"Ja — bara det att du fört in dessa innanför ytterdörrarna har försatt dig i en mycket allvarlig situation mot oss."

"Jag misstänker det, därför är de också innanför detta skydd, min avsikt är inte att på något sätt förpesta er tillvaro med dessa föremål, däremot vill jag orientera om att det i Bellatrox Lestranges valv förvars en motsvarigehet av dessa föremål, Dagboken — den där, den dräpte jag innan förra skolåret var till ända. Dessa tre, har jag säkrat från deras förvaringsplatser helt nyligen. Diademet är efter Lady Ravenclaw, bröstspönnet är efter Salazar Slytherin, ringen är från Gaunts, i Bellatrix Lestranges valv finns Helga Hufflepuffs bägare. I mig själv, fram till i somras fanns ytterligare ett, men det är förbrännt nu, jag lärde mig en del konster efter att jag fick Basiliskgift och Fenixtårar i mitt blodsystem."

"Du berättar saker for mig som gör mig _upprörd_ , någon har alltså tagit in ett sådant där föremål att förvaras hos oss. Det ger oss rätten att avsluta ut det valvet, och konfiskera dess innehåll. — Om det du säger är inte är korrekt är du själv ute i mycket riskabelt ärende."

"Jag Harry James Potter, har tagit dessa föremål hit enbart för att visa med vilket allvar jag för talan mot Bellartix Lestrange, och att enligt min vetskap finns ett motsvarande objekt i hennes valv. På det tar jag mitt liv i pant för att jag talar sanning." Harry hade inte lyft något trollspö, Regnot kände igen en ed när han såg den. Han såg också Harrys uppriktiga avsikt."

"Lord Potter, De föremål du presenterar för mig är värdefulla reliker, vi har möjligheter att _rena_ dem från de själsfragment som finns i dem, när du dräpte dagboken antar jag att du såg att något som lämnade platsen. När du brände det som fanns i dig — då brändes det bort — eller hur?"

"Jo, det stämmer."

"Då finns det mer kvar, men dessa kan vi rena, det innebär att de fragment som finns i dem förstöres, inte släpps fri som det blir om föremålen förstörds. Är du tillfreds med att vi löser det _problemet_?"

"Ja, jag antar att föremålen kommer att förbli _hela_ men rena från det som stör. Och skulle jag själv måst förstöra dem förstörs även föremålen, att de blir klenoder i Goblins nation, stör inte mig. Jag behöver bara veta att fragmenten i dem är _neutraliserade_."

"Kan du bistå oss när vi undersöker Lestranges valv?"

"Och ta första smällen för skydden som finns på föremålet — ja det är ju lättare att göra det i samarbete med er istället för att jag måste göra inbrott där för att lösa det själv. Vi har båda samma intresse i frågan, så samarbete är en naturlig del av det."

"Gott, på det att vi hittar ett föremål av denna dignitet, då är vi i helt samförstånd, skulle vi däremot inte hitta det. Då Lord Potter kan inte ens jag hålla dig borta från vår rättstillämpning."

"Jag känner mig helt trygg i det jag påstår."

—

Lestranges var inte kända för att ha rikedomar, men de förvarade kistor av det Voldemort hade konfiskerat. Han hade Malfoys att ta hand om en del saker, men han var också misstänksam av sig därför fanns det kistor med galleons, många kistor med galleons. Och Naturligtvis Helga Hufflepuffs bägare, med innevarande horcrux.

Regnot hade lovat Harry hälften av valvets innehåll. Det officiella antalet galleons var bara några tusen, men med allt i stängda kistor blev det ett helt annat förhållande.

Harry lämnade horcruxen till förstöring, och kunde öka innehållet i sitt eget valv med 85'349'562 galleons. 14 trollspön, 6 fina svärd, 16 kilo ringar och andra smycken samt slipade stenar och 23 hyllmeter böcker.

Tre dagar senare fick han ett brev från Regnot.

 _Lord Potter,_

 _Enligt vår överenskommelse bekräftar jag att vår del av uppgörelsen avseende de föremål vi tog hand om har renats, på sätt vi kommit överens om._

 _Högaktningsfullt_

 _Dir Regnot_

 _Gringotts London._

—

Harry pustade ut i sin skepnad av Lord Nero. Han hade smugit på Minerva allt mer av rektorsuppgifterna medan han själv var mycket sträng. Två elever från tidigare Slytherin hade tvingats lämna skolan efter ett utspel där de använde de gamla trakasseringsorden. Det hade inte varit någon diskussion, beviset visades tydligt vid lunchmåltiden och deras packning fanns därefter vid huvudentrén. Efter det förstod alla att det menades allvar.

Inför påskledigheten drabbades både femte och sjunde klass av ett överraskande prov, det var O.W.L. och N.E.W.T. men från något tidigare år. Det blev naturligtvis protester, att provet inte skulle komma förrän senare. Men protesterna dog, när det klarades ut att det var ett _förprov_ , för att de skulle bilda sig en egen uppfattning om var de stod och med provet skulle de också bilda sig en egen uppfattning om var de borde lägga energin för resten av tiden.

Att provet var skyhögt högre i svårighetsgrad än tidigare års prov visste de inte — det var de internationella proven som skulle användas nu.

Nya Hogwarts var i rullning och utbildningspotentialen var avsevärt högre än den hade varit de närmast föregående seklen. Nu utbildades det enligt internationell sallabyss. Problemet skulle komma när det blev konfrontation mellan OWL, nationella eller internationella. Men Harry hade redan förberett även det. Eleverna skulle få välja nationella prov eller internationella, det gällde de elever som redan hade gått minst ett år när skolan fick ny ledning.

—

Albus Dumbledore hade hört ryktesvägen att Harry Potter hade etablerat sig i Sahara, så han ägnade stor del av sin tid att söka där — utan resultat naturligtvis. Efter det nåddes han av rykten att Potter fanns i Singapore — och Dumbledore följde ryktena.

Minister Fudge hade gjort ett stort misstag — han insisterade på att _invadera_ Hogwarts för att söka efter Black. Han själv med hans _privata_ livvaktsstyrka råkade gå vilse inne på Hogwarts och hittade aldrig ut. Det kunde bero på att Harry lät dem hitta en hemlig nergång till Salazars utrymmen.

"Jag kräver att bli visad utgången." Krävde ministern.

"Jag har talat om för dig att utan att jag visar dig ut blir du kvar här, minsta aggression mot mig och ni blir kvar här för evigt. Jag har erbjudit dig att jag tar dig ut härifrån — men till priset av den ed du svär genom att signera det där dokumentet med en blodskontraktspenna."

"Var inte löjlig, det står att jag ger Sirus Black fri — och att ministeriet ska betala honom 20 miljoner galleons i ersättning — löjligt säger jag ju."

"Som jag sa — det finns TVÅ varianter du kan välja på — du nämnde den ena, den andra svär du med ditt liv på att Black är skyldig till minst någon av de fyra anklagelsepunkterna — OM Black är oskyldig till dem alla — DÖR DU, och eftersom du går i god för dina väpnare så följer de ditt öde också. Välj en och skriv på så ska jag visa er vägen ut."

"Black är SKYLDIG — han vi inte säger namnet på är DÖD — och förblir DÖD. Släpp ut oss."

"Skriv på en av dem — eller så blir ni kvar, med eller utan mig, för angriper ni mig blir ni garanterat kvar."

Fudge greppade kontraktspennan och satte spetsen till dokumentet och tvingade sig att rita dit sitt namn. Med det försvann hans magi och hans liv vittrade bort, hans väpnare häpnade men drabbades av samma öde. Det Fudge inte visste om var att kontrakten var kopplade, på så sätt att om eden fällde honom med hans magi och liv betydde det att Black var oskyldig — därför överfördes namnteckningen till den som frikände Black därför fanns ministerns namn också på den som friade Sirius Black, ministerns namn i blod.

Harry visade minnet av det till Amelia samtliga av ministerns väpnare hade Voldemorts hatade märke, så det blev lätt att städa undan _problemet_.

Efter det blev det några snabba ingripanden, postugglor var ett bra sätt att ge sig en uppgift om var vissa personer kunde hittas. B. Cruch den yngre och den äldre kunde snabbt klaras av, råttan Pettigrew med Voldemort i barnakroppen blev lite senare för de kom inte på plats förrän efterföljande sommar. Men där kunde även ormen tas om hand. Voldemort i en ynklig barnkropp var ingen svår motståndare för den visserligen unge men mycket erfarne Harry.

Bara för ordningens skull lät Harry Amelia och hennes aurorer förhöra Pettigrew ännu en gång — nu med dubbla protokoll, domslutet föll snabbt — han var ju redan död – så att låta det få verkställighet var enkelt, ett stick av gryffindors svärd räckte — basiliskgiftet fungerade.

Med det blev Sirius Black officiellt frikänd, och ministeriet erkände sin skuld till honom. Han skulle aldrig mer behöva arbeta för inkomst, tre gånger ministerlönen, med garanti på minst ett hudndra årslöner ifall han skulle dö i förtid.

Albus Dumbledore var besatt av tanken att Harry Potter måste dö — för att Voldemort skulle _förbli död_ , och han såg ingen annan möjlighet än att ta saken i egna händer — Potter hade siktats i Diagongränd — och Albus tog sig dit.

"Potter — du vet att det finns en profetia om att så länge du lever finns Voldemort kvar — därför är det min plikt att se till att han förblir borta."

"Du är gammal Albus — Tom Riddle är och förblir borta, du är efter din tid."

" _För den goda sakens skull_ " väste Dumbledore mer än att han uttalade det tydligt — men ett giftgrönt energiknippe lämnade hans trollspö i riktning mot Harry, Som tog ett steg åt sidan svängde runt med sin hand och en skärm av energi formades, och träffade energiknippet. Till alla åskådares häpnad vände energin tillbaks mot Dumbledore — men nu med tiodubblad hastighet och mycket mer ljusstarkt. Albus hade inte en chans ett värja sig då allt gick så fort.

" _Expelliarmus_ " sa Harry mer för ordningens skull — och Dumbledores trollspö flög ifrån hans hand och fångades upp av Harrys utsträckta hand. Efter det kände han hur han fylldes av energier — han hade ingen möjlighet att ens röra sig — det gjorde ont — förbaskat ont — men han insåg vad Dumbledores besvärjelse var — en energitjuv, den stal offrets magi och livsenergi, han behövde stå alldeles stilla och bara ta emot att röra sig skulle vara en plåga, men efter några minuter var det över — och Dumbledore föll ihop livlös.

Aurorerna kom snabbt på plats — men ryktena hade redan startat — Harry Potter hade besegrat Albus Dumbledore i en duell på öppen gata. Albus Dumbledore var DÖD, död av en dödsbesvärjelse som reflekterades av _Pojken-som-överlevde-ännu-en-dödsbesvärjelse_. Att det var Albus Dumbledore som angrep Potter fanns det tillräckligt många som kunde vittna om.

Harry hade nu — och det visste han för han hade fått Guants ring med _den_ stenen, manteln hade han sedan flera — _flera hundra år_ — och nu hade han även _det_ trollspöt. Han skulle vara försiktig med hur han använde dem. Men Voldemort var och förblev borta, några skärmytslingar fanns det — men de slogs snabbt ner, och lagarna moderniserades också.

Lord Nero införde även en nyhet på Hogwarts — arvstest. Det visade sig redan vid hans andra år i Hogwarts ledning att det var ett lyckokast. Ingen av de så kallat _mugglarfödda_ var utan magiska anor, några längre bort i släktskapet andra hade magiska fäder eller farfäder. Med de nya släktträden passade Harry på att agera i stora rådet.

"Med dessa släktträd påstår jag att åtta av er så kallade fullblodsfamiljer har arvtagare som ni inte vet om. Åtta av er har det ni kallar _mugglarfödda_ , som arvtagare, jag har diskuterat saken med Gringotts, och de går på blodsanalys, och med det är saken klar. Därför kräver jag även _arvsanalys_ för den här församlingen, jag anser mig ha rätten till några av de namn som ni gör anspråk på.

"Lagen stiftar att det är _förstfödde_ i patriarkaliskt nedstigande led som är arvtagare. Sex av er är bördiga av andra sonen, den första född även utanför äktenskapet visserligen, är i några steg före er, men lagen om arv SKA följas — så länge lagarna gäller."

"Lord Greengrass."

"Tack — Lord Potter — hur menar du att du ska kunna ta över flera familjer på det sättet?"

"Gringotts fixar det jag behöver bara få aurorerna att ledsaga de som inte kommer frivilligt, sen är det ett enkelt arvstest som Gringotts är ackrediterade att göra, på det att de sex familjer jag tänker på visar sig vara ättlingar till andra respektive tredje son — så ordnar Gringotts att allt familjerna äger överföres till rättmätig arvtagare."

"Vilka familjer är det du syftar på?"

"Det väntar jag med att nämna tills det blir aktuellt."

"Är du inte nog mäktig som du har det nu?"

"Tja — Voldis slavar övergick ju till mig när jag fällde honom slutgiltigt med det fördes 87 familjevalv över till mig, med det blev jag också ansvarig för individerna i familjerna — men deras status är fortfarande _slavar_. Och det förblir så tills jag kan _ge dem frihet_ , hur det nu ska gå till."

"Jo — dem vet vi om, många av dem var ju inte ens delaktiga i terrorismen."

"Sant — men familjelagarna gäller, men jag är villig att titta över allt gammalt — om vi kan hitta en bra lösning för framtiden. Mina huvudkrav som inte är förhandlingsbara kommer att vara _ett namn — en röst_ , samt att alla magikunniga har samma status. Vi som har ärvt våra _titlar_ får ha dem kvar, men i vardagslivet saknar de betydelse. De har mer traditionellt värde än praktiskt. Dessutom ska ministern alltid väljas regelbundet omval kan tillåtas, lagförsamlingen — som den här, ska ha en balanserad sammansättning. Sätt till en kommitté att utarbeta nya riktlinjer inför förändringen så ska jag se vad jag kan göra åt det — men tills vidare gäller ALLA gamla lagar."

—

Naturligtvis var det redan kaos, men genom att Potter hade vunnit över Voldemort — som i sin tur faktiskt hade de märkta som svurna tjänare, vilket likställdes som slavar då de insvurna inte hade möjlighet att göra sig fria. Därför hade Potter vunnit över allt Voldemort hade — allt genom de gamla lagarna, och flera familjer var medvetna om att de var just slavar, men de märkte snabbt att så länge de skötte sig så var Potter inte den som ställde till svårigheter.

—

Fem år tog det innan allt hade organiserats upp, men efter det var det inte så stor skillnad mellan _äldre_ familjer och _nya_ , de indoktrinerade hade fått ge vika, några protesterade, men fann det omöjligt att vara bakåtsträvare. Mycket hade ändrats, många saker från den omagiska sidan hade hittat in på den magiska. Magiska hittade intressanta saker i den så kallade O-magiska sidan.

De tidigare lärarna på Hogwarts fick möjlighet att återvända, och gjorde det, men måste anpassa sig i den nya utbildningsmetodiken, några fick en pension och slutade. Huspoäng och kvarsittning försvann redan inledningsvis vid övertagandet. Idrott blev obligatorisk, i det ingick handgemäng, fäktning, löpning men även höjd och längdhopp och kast med litet klot. Att utbildningen hade gynnats märkte de flesta eleverna redan efter några månader, men mer uttalat blev det när ministeriet tvingades inse att det var de internationella proven som nu gällde.

Ingen blev längre anställd någonstans på annat än meriter utom möjligen inom egna familjeföretag, men även de insåg att utbildningen hade försummats genom åren. Flera unga från tidigare omagiska familjer insåg möjligheterna till blandad kunskap i normalt omagiska uppgifter.

Poliser blev en av de nya möjliga yrkesvalen för de som nu utbildades vid Hogwarts — för även normala ämnen, som fanns på schemat på omagsika skolor var nu med i Hogwarts — och med det öppnades även möjlighet till intagningar som tidigare hade varit stängde för de som börjat på Hogwarts.

Harry hade svårt att hitta sin profil han var ju fem sekel gammal inom sig, visst var hans kropp i övre tonåren, men hans kroppskänsla och hans mentala var i helt olika faser. Han lät sig alltmer identifiera sig som just Lord Nero, efter att ha varit tvungen att _representera_ Hogwarts vid ett antal sammankomster hade det varit naturligt att ha en dam vid sin sida och Minerva var den mest självskrivna — faktiskt hade de _funnit varandra_ , och gått ut privat också.

"Så du menar allvar att du är även Harry Potter, ska jag känna mig som en som gör sig skyldig till barnarov?" Undrade hon förskräckt.

"Om jag uppträder som ett barn — så Ja. Men Jag är faktiskt flera hundra år i mitt sinne, så jag ser det nästan så också fast med mig som den äldre. Så här blev det med åren." Så berättade Harry om sitt långa ensamma liv för Minerva, och hon lyssnade intensivt — för hon hade redan fattat tycke för Nero — och hon visste inom sig att Harry Potter och Nero var alltför lika för att vara olika.

Både Harry och Minerva visste inom sig att Harry Potter hade ett familjeansvar att föra familjen Potter vidare som namn och familj. Men de kunde ändå njuta av några år tillsammans. Minerva skulle träda tillbaks om några år, efter det skulle Harry _återvända_ , och kanske axla manteln som Hogwarts rektor under _eget namn_.

Minerva hade inte heller nått den position hon hade utan att vara väl begåvad men också ha möjlighet att kunna _överleva_ Albus Dumbledore. Som katta hade hon möjlighet att ta sig in på många ställen, och som biträdande rektor hade hon också _befogenheter_ vad gällde Hogwarts.

Albus sa visserligen att han hade förstört stenen efter fiaskot med Quirrell. Minerva viste däremot att stenen aldrig hade varit i Albus Dumbledores händer. Hon var en av ytterst få som var personligt bekant med makarna Flamell, hon hade hjälpt dem i hennes ungdom — utan att veta vilka de var då, så hon hade _en tjänst att fordra_ så hon skrev ett brev.

—

Ytterligare 10 år senare axlade Harry Potter rektorskapet för Hogwarts, vid has sida fanns Alexandra Potter-McGonagall, egentligen Minerva själv efter ett par doser av Flamells bryggd. Medan hon officiellt var brorsdotter till Minerva, därav de yttre likheterna.

De båda visste att Harry skulle leva ett långt liv — och Minerva hade det förberett så att hon kunde leva vid sin makes sida.

— Ende — 


End file.
